Team Hawk
by pommibee
Summary: Sakura is returning to the village after three years. Unexpectidly, she gets captured by Team Hebi now known as Team Hawk. What will Sasuke think when he discover's Sakura's true feelings for him? Akatsuki's after her? SasuSaku! *Thoroughly Editing and Rewriting*
1. Chapter 1

Team Hawk

DanichT: *sucks i breath* IDONTownnarutooritscharacterssodon'tsuemeandpleaseenjoymynewstorythatyou'reabouttoreadarigatou!

MegX: Okay if you didn't understand what that first sentence said read here! what DanichT-sama said, " I DON'T own naruto or its characters so please don't sue me and please enjoy my new story that you're about to read arigatou!"

DanichT: In the beginning, Sakura is NOT on a mission she had left the village WITH PERMISSION and is coming back! And their ages are 17-19 in this story.

**_NOTES_**

_'thinking'_

**inners **

"talking"

'Biju talking' (tailed beasts)

**_SAKURA POV_**

_'__Darn rock-nin. Everything was perfect until they showed up. Damn! Well they're finished anyway. Time to head back to the Leaf Village.' _Lugging around my stiff feet, I jumped high into the trees and broke out into a run. Hopping from one tree to another.

Slowing down my pace, I decided that I needed a brake. Taking my canteen out from my leather-leg pocket I noticed some running water and followed it to the source. Sighing I dipped my pale hands into the small river and splashed it all into my face. But I definitely needed my hair wet for all this heat to cool down my head. So with barley any chakra used for this jutsu, I used my hands to form a water ball in mid air and slowly brought it above my head. Closing my flat palms into fists, the water suddenly fell onto my head. Wetting my cherry-pink hair. Kneeling down I unclasped my canteen cap and held it under water so it could fill up. After a few moments it was filled and I was ready to go.

_**WHOOSH**_

Dodging the on-coming attack I quickly pulled out one of my kunai and got into a fighting stance.

_'Is it more rock-nin?' _

'Saku-chan, be careful the person has Zabuza's sword' said a low-whispered voice to me known as the 3-tailed demon otter Kagami (A/N: I have NO idea what the tailed demons really are except for Shukaku and Kyuubi.

_'Don't worry I'll be fine'_

**' I sure hope so! I want to live a good more decent years!' **cried out my inner.

'_Great. Your back. How many times do i have to get rid of you?'_

**'Nothing can get rid of me baby! Ha-ha! Just like you can't get rid of all the Biju living inside you!**

_'SHUT UP!!! GO AWAY! I don't want to remember that day!'_

'Um, pardon me if I'm interrupting but enemy nin at 12-o-clock' Kagami whispered.

**_CLING!_**

Jumping back I saw a figure on the other side of the river. Suspecting that it was enemy-nin I decided to ask a few questions.

" Who are you what do you want?" I asked sternly at the figure. Stepping out into the light where I could see more clearly, I saw a decent-looking man who looked about the same age as me. He had a grin on his face that showed most of his sharp-white teeth that reminded me of one ex-mist ninja, Kisame Hoshigaki. His hair was a light turquoise color and his eyes were a light yellow. But one thing did catch me off guard and that was Zabuza's sword latched onto his back. Looks like Kagami was right. He did pocces Zabuza's sword.

" Suigetsu Hozuki at your service!" The man said joyfully. A little too joyfully. If you know what I mean.

" Well what do you want?" I said like it was a statement not a question.

" Not even going to tell me your name? Well that's mighty rude."

" Your forgeting that _you_were the one who threw a kunai at _me_ in my time of peace."

" Oh yeah i did didn't I?" That smirk was back on his face," Well I hope you forgive me for my rude behavoir. I was just on my way back to camp."

" Good for you," I said nonchalantly, " Now if you excuse me I'm on my way back to my village. So good-day-"

" Wait! Can't you at least tell me your name?" he asked.

"Haruno Sakura."

" the pleasure is mine Miss. Haruno....you are a miss right?"

" Correct."

" Well I do hope we meet again Haruno-san! Until then!" And Suigetsu took off. I knew that he wasn't on his way back to his camp, because I sensed him deep in the ground. Probably a water-type jutsu. Great a water-nin. Oh well I better hurry back to Konoha. Knowing full well that its was at least five days to get there. Oh well I'll make it worth my while. And so I went along my way as if nothing happened between me and that Suigetsu guy. I guess he left seeing as he's not in the ground anymore. Too bad. Konoha here I come!

_**SUIGETSU POV**_

Haruno Sakura huh? Ironic that her name fits her hair. But I guess that's where her name came from in the first place. Retreating back to my oh so wonderful camp I suddenly came face to face with a constipated rhino that seemed to be-oh wait, its just Karin.

" WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!? Sasuke-kun is very angry with you Suigetsu! God! Did you have to fill your water bottle right at this moment!?" she asked screaming into my face. Now that I though about what had just happened with that Sakura-girl, I guess it was needed!

" Yup! Deffiantly needed to fill my bottle up!"

" Hn. What took you so long?" Great high-mighty Uchiha Sasuke _**( cue fan-girls screaming)**_ is mad now.

" Nothing, just saw someone." I told him the truth. Part-truth. I wouldn't dare tell him that I saw Sakura Haruno. Sasuke was from the Leaf-Village and from the look on her head-band I'm guessing she's from there too. Now that I think about it, wasn't a Sakura on his former team? Yeah definitely more the reason not to tell him who I met up with.

" Who?" Oh no he was really mad now.

" No one. I swear! just a passer-bye. Said he needed to drop off some things in a near bye town."

" And you just chit-chatted with a stranger!!!" Karin suddenly shouted right in my ear. Hm...yup I'm now deaf, in my left ear.

" Calm down! Jeez! Its not like I don't think of you as a stranger no do I?" I sneered at her as I cautiously rubbed my ear. Karin just 'hmped' and went to go sit next to her precious Sasuke-kun! Bl-eh! How desperate can you get.

" Hn." Good he seemed to by it. Thank god, I don't know what he'd do if I was caught lying,again.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! Just forget about Suigetsu-teme! You have me!" Ew. There goes Karin on her Sasuke-and-me rants. Jeez. I swear every time she enters a room Sasuke shudders. And that takes a lot of force if you get to do that.

" Sasuke-san, should we get moving?" Ah Juugo. He's my friend but he gets crazy sometimes. Oh well me and him are like brothers. Well I had a brother, or used to. I forget his name but I remember him so vividly. He had jet-black hair. And piercing crow black eyes. His skin was a pale white. Very pale, and he loved to draw. I think he said something about me being the first person to like his art. We both joined ROOT and that's were everything began and ended for me and him. **(A/N: I don't even know if Sai and Suigetsu are the brothers that Kishimoto-san set up in the story plot but I'm just using my imagination and knowledge in this story.)**I don't even know if hes still alive. Back to Sakura-san. Damn she has a nice body! Man...Just then we all heard a ruffle in the bushes. Getting ready for an attack i heard Sasuke yell out,

" Karin do sense their chakra?" Sasuke asked.

" Yes, but its really powerful! And there is only one person there! " Really powerful eh? I can live with that. Sasuke must've thought the same thing because he did his 'tch' talk.

_**SASUKE POV**_

' Could it be Naruto? But why would he come alone? No time to think I just need to get this over-with.' Then out of no-where someone fell threw and groaned loudly. Looking down I noticed familiar pink-cherry blossom hair sprawled out on the forest floor.

_'Sakura'_

**_SAKURA POV_**

_' Owie. My bad. Guess I took a wrong turn. Oh no. I sense danger in the back of me!' _Turning around I saw someone that I thought was dead. Sasuke Uchiha. Great. Oh and there's that one guy Suigetsu.

'_WAIT SUIGETSU!? Hey, if Sasuke is surprised to see me, Suigetsu must of lied or not have told him that we met. Hehe time for humiliation Suigetsu-san!'_

" Oh suigetsu-kun! Hello there! I didn't think that our second meeting would be this soon! Ha!" I silently cackled when I saw Suigetsu gesture behind Sasuke's back to shut up. Oh well Suigetsu its your funeral!

" Wait. Your the one Suigetsu met in the woods?" Asked a bulky but slim man with sunkissed-orange hair and light orange eyes.

" Of course! Why didn't he tell you guys that he threw a kunai at me while I was bathing?" I said letting a smirk crawl onto my face.

" HEY! You Were NOT bathing! You were filling up your water bottle!" Suigetsu shouted at me.

" How would you know then? Were you stalking me?" I questioned him as he seemed to boil up inside.

" Sakura." I could practically feel the Uchiha smirk. What? Did he think that I were in love with him? Pshaw! That was only acting! Oh man wait till he here's it! Man and you should've seen Ino-pigs face when I told her too. Said that she never saw it coming.

" Oh it is the almighty Uchiha! Thank you for accepting me into your presence!" I said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked twitching slightly.

" Well if you _must_ know I'm heading back to the Leaf Village."

" Why?" _he_ asked again.

" Because I haven't seen it in three years! DUH!" I remarked.

" Wait you left your village?" asked a snobby voice. I turned and saw a girl about my age with neon red loopy hair that was straight on one-side and spiked on the other. She had thick, bulky black rimmed glasses and had fire-red eyes.

" Whats its to you?" i said back at her. In the corner of my eye I saw her pouting like a dog. And when I say dog..I mean dog.

" Sasuke-kun! Tell her to answer me!" Karin as I now know asked Sasuke.

" Yeah Sasuke-kun! Tell me to answer her!" I replied mockingly.

" Hn. Sakura. Your going back to Konoha right?" Sasuke again.

" Yup." I said cleaning out my ear like it was the most important thing in the world to do.

" Well how about we go together?" WHAT!? Where the hell did that come from? Was he serious about going back to Leaf? Wow Naruto will be surprised. What the hell! I'll give it a shot besides I could use some company.

'Hey I wonder what'll happen if we tell him that we met Itachi! Or better yet tell Sasuke what Itachi did to yo-'

" YES! Lets head back there together! Haha!" I nervously replied back to him. Raising a perfect black eyebrow Sasuke looked at me like I was Dracula. Then Sasuke ordered his team to pack and told them to follow him back to the village.

" Hey! aren't you going to help Pinkie?" Karin asked me. Tch. If that last word was supposed to be an insult it sure didn't sound like one. Slightly smirking I decided to play along.

" Oh you know your colors!? Good for you now tell me what is Suigetsu's hair-color?" I snickered.

" GRRRR! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!" she yelled back at me.

" Well for one thing, I;m not even part of your team so I'm not qualified to help out criminals." I sighed.

" Since when did you start calling me a criminal Haruno?" Sasuke asked.

" FYI Sasu-gay I've always called you a criminal. Well ever since you left the village." I responded.

_______________________________

**_DanichT02: I hope you liked it! Many more chapters to come! All you have to do is click the green review button!_**

**_Who Should be with Sakura? You choose!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_DanichT: Hi guys! By my Story Stats this is the most read story on my profile!. So I've decided to give you chapter 2! enjoy!_

* * *

_**SAKURA POV **_

" Is that so? Well you should be talking to a mirror Sakura." Sasuke grinned.

" Why should I?" I wasn't going to let this Uchiha-punk tell me off.

" Considering you left your village too you pink-haired slut!" Karin shouted out to me. Sigh. ZCan't everyone just give me a break? Sure I left the village, but what people don't understand these days is that I actually got permission to leave. Such a cruel cruel world I live in.

" For your information Kawin, I got permission to leave my village. Unlike myself, Uchiha left without any."

" Grrrr! My name is KaRin! God! Sasuke-kun! Honey let's just get out of here! We don't need Pinkie or the others." Karin said clinging onto Sasuke's arm. Raising my eyebrow I thought to myself for a while.

_' Was I that clingy when I liked Sasuke-no-Baka?'_

**Unfortunately, yes. Yes we were.**

_'Sigh'_

'Saku-chan! Please follow Uchiha-san and his team to get to Konoha!'

_'Why the sudden change in attitude Kagami?'_

'We must hurry! The Akatsuki are on their way here as we speak!'

_'Crap!'_

" Hey Uchiha! You think It'd be a good time to go now?" I asked stubbornly to the stotic Uchiha.

"Hn. She's right. Let's move out!" Sasuke announced. I saw that the nice camp was now packed and not a trace was left. Not sensing any chakra for now I followed Team Hawk as I trailed behind along side Juugo.

* * *

_**JUUGO POV**_

I was walking along the dirt road following after Suigetsu when I saw the Pink-haired Leaf kunoichi fall into step along with my pace.

" So you have the curse mark too huh?" sakura whispered. I mentally gasped. How could she know? Was my curse seal activated? Was it unleashed? " Don't worry. It's not activating yet." She replied as she guessed my thoughts.

" Yes I have the curse seal as well as Sasuke-sama." I whispered back. I didn't really like talking about it. The curse seal is the reason for my crazy mood swings. I was even surprised when sakura smiled happily at me. Was she not scared for her own self-being. I could kill her if I was in curse mode. " Tell me, Sakura-san...."

" Hm?"

"Why? Why do you not fear me like the others?" Surprised by my sudden question i quickly retreated my head to the ground and tensed as I felt her soft hand touch my braud shoulder. I looked up again and saw Sakura smiling again.

" I'm not afraid because I know deep down you really don't want to hurt anybody." She happily whispered. Content with the answer I gave her the same smile and us both walked ahead to meet up with Suigetsu. " Hey Suigetsu-kun!" Sakura joyfully said.

Startled Suigetsu gave a short yelp and fell on his butt. Looking down at him I heard Sakura-sama laughing hard. Glaring and smirking Suigetsu got up and tried to push Sakura down as well but to no aval.

" Nice try Suigetsu! But that won't work on me!" And she stuck her tongue out. Walking back-wards Sakura forgot about Karin and Sasuke and accidentally collided with Karin's back. Making the two of them fall. Suigetsu and I rushed over to see if there was any damage and thankfully there was none.

" Watch where you're going you slut!" Karin screeched. Wincing I went over with Suigetsu to help Sakura-sama up.

" Hey you alright Sakura-chan?" Suigetsu asked her. Nodding Sakura clutched her head abruptly turned around. Continuing to travel down the road. shrugging our shoulders Suigetsu and I followed her. But I couldn't shake off the feeling we were forgeting something.

" Hey! Why can't you guys help me up!? Huh! Wait for me!" Karin shouted out.

* * *

_**AKATSUKI POV**_

Far beyond a nearby water-fall, lurked a giant white coated mansion. Painted with a clear white paint, making it glisten in the sun's rays. Nice clean colored windows and two giant doors. Waiting to be open only to find un-holy death. Lurking inside was a mass of S-Ranked crminals known as Akatsuki.

These deviants are known world-wide and often make Orochimaru steal,kill, and raid major villages. But the number one crime is Akatsuki collecting all the tailed beasts so one known as the "Leader" can rule the world.

" I have called the rest of you here on behalf of the newly accounted missions. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki are already on this mission as we speak. The mission is to capture an Leaf Village kunoichi, Sakura Haruno." the Leader held up a picture of what looked like an 18-year-old girl. It was our Sakura Haruno. Blank-faced, wearing her short red shirt and red head-band at the top of her head. Green forest eye's betraying no emotion.

" So why are all of us going after her,un?" Deidara our blonde-haired rock-ninja asked.

" We are after her since she has surpassed her mentor Tsunade. Most of you don't know, but she is also the high-priestess of the Crystal Village. She pocceses great power and strength and can demolish us with in a single finger." Leader said.

" So basically you want is us bastards to go out and find that bitch. To make her join Akatsuki?" Hidan the gray-haired Jashin-priest replied.

"Precicly." Leader once again replied. Closing his eyes the leader ordered all present members to go after multiple nods, they all dashed off leaving only two members left. Sighing Pein knew this was going to be a long night.

It was Konan and Tobi.

* * *

_**SASUKE POV**_

Irritated I glared out of the corner of my eye to the far back of my team. Suigetsu, Juugo, and Sakura were all laughing. Returning my vision to in front of me, I saw a dash of pink jolt ahead of me. Raising my eyebrow I squinted and looked closer to find sakura trucking in front of us four and stop in front of two red, giant gates. Gulping slightly, I recondised the two gates immediately.

Hidden Leaf Village.

" Finally! I thought I was going to die! Sasuke-kun can you carry me from now on?" Karin flirted.

" Bite me." I coldly replied back. Getting an evil glint in her eye Karin seductevly(or tried to) made her way towards me. Swinging her non-existant hips as she strutted.

"Don't mind if I do Sasuke-kun...." She was leaning her face into my neck and tried to bite if it wasn't for my fast reflexes that stopped her. And probably saved my life.

" Don't ever try that stunt again." I remarked warningly. It must have worked for Karin nervously pushed up her glasses as her knees trembled. Either excitment or fear. I didn't care.

"Are you two done with your freakylove fest or can we get on with actually entering the village?" I heard Sakura whine. Smirking I replied her with a curt nod and shifted a little as I came even closer to the village gates. Scared out of my mind I wondered what Naruto would say. I wonder if Sakura still loves me. Looking over at her, I looked her up. Sakura had grown quite a curvacious body. Musecls fit for her, tight abs shown through her red Haruno torn shirt and she had lost some more of her baby-fat. Eyes no loner a faint leaf green but now a dark emerald that glistened with the sun.

Truly beautiful.

'_Wait! What am I thinking? This is weak little Haruno Sakura I'm talking about! And she is deffinatly not beautiful.'_

**'Your right she's down right Hawt!'**

_'Who are you?'_

**'Well i'm Inner-Sasuke of course!'**

_'What's an Inner?'_

**'Well everyone has one! It's like their conscience, but we have our own minds.'**

_'So basically stuck with you inside my head.'_

**'Yup!'**

_'Perfect.'_

I didn't notice myself staring but apparently Sakura did.

" Hey Uchiha! Why don't you put your eye's back in your head before I do it for you!" She shouted angry. Regaining my sudden lost composure I replied to her.

" Hn. Like you could."

"What was that!?" She asked furiously.

" He said that you are too weak to even touch him whore!" Karin interruppted. Cracking her knuckles Sakura went over to Karin and punched her. I widened my eyes as Karin flew back, head first into a tree. She fell down unconsious as Suigetsu let out a low whistle. Hm. It seems Sakura has indeed improved on her ninja skills.

More than I thought.

* * *

_**KARIN POV**_

I already hated that Sakura girl. First she falls into our camp while me and Sasuke-kun were she decides to tang along with us and makes herself apart of the group. Lastly she flirts with MY Sasuke-kun! The nerve. The Leaf Village came up close as Sasuke-kun and that pink-haired bitch got into a little arguement.

Stepping up to plate I puffed out my chest and remarked to her.

" He said that you are too weak to even touch him whore!" I shouted in her face. I smirked as I didn't get a reply and started to turn around when I felt a sudden pain in my beautiful face. Next i felt like I was flying and then my head hit something hard. Like a tree trunk. Then I saw nothing.

_**SUIGETSU POV**_

* * *

Damn that Sakura girl can punch! I've got to remind myself not to get her irritated. Letting out a low whistle I gave Juugo a sympathetic look as he winced when he carried the unconcious Karin.

"Juugo check her pulse and see if she's finally dead." I laughed at my own little joke. I heard a small giggle from in front of me and saw Sakura covering her mouth with her hand laughing. Smirking I walked up to her and stood next to her as we stopped at the village gates.

The giant doors that looked like concrete walls weredented and chipped. It looked like it hadn't been painted in years, probably because of wars against the village. Glancing around I saw that no one dared move to actually open the doors.

Just then they opened hurridly as an orange and black blob ran down the street and bombarded Sakura to the ground filled with questions.

" SAKURA-CHAN! Where have you been! I've been looking for you for two whole years! You just can't leave me like that!" said blob cried out.

" Naruto! I didn't leave you! I said good bye to the Konoha 11 before I left! Remember!?" Sakura shouted to Naruto.

"Oh yeah. Haha...."

" Tch. Dobe." Sasuke crossed his arms and smirked at the beaming Leaf Ninja.

"Sa-Sasuke-teme?" Nodding I saw Naruto look down to his feet. Smirking I looked back to Sasuke to see any reaction then I saw him get a light punch in the arm. "Welcome back Sasuke-teme!" And Naruto grabbed Sakura's wrist and made a dash for what looked like the Hokage's office. I finally got the courage to speak after the short unusual reunion.

"So, who wants to head in first?"

* * *

_**There you have it! Third Chappie's comin' soon! All I need is lots of reviews!**_

**_So far Sasuke is winning. I might change to SasuSakuSui soon. R&R!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_DanichT02: Hate to break it to ya guys...*sigh* Unforunately, this chapter will be short. Reasons being that it is late and my brain isn't as hyper as in the day. So I wanted to be nice to the guys who reviewed and I made the third chappie. So here's to: KurenaiBara-chan,caga2007, luna starz, TStar14, and Hiyono-Narumi! Thanks guys!_**

* * *

**_SAKURA POV_**

" Naruto! Slow down! I'm sure Lady Tsunade will be overjoyed to see me!" I yelled.

" No way Sakura-chan! If I let go you might disappear!" Halting my feet, dust flew about as Naruto tripped when he realized that I had stopped running. " Sakura-chan! Why'd you make me trip!?" Naruto asked face first in the dirt.

" Naruto why would I disappear? I just got back to the village and I plan on staying! God." I replied crossing my arms against my chest. Shifting my eyes to the side I noticed that Team Hawk had finally walked through the gates and eventually caught up to Naruto and I. " So what do you think of the village so far?" I asked. Mainly Suigetsu and Juugo.

" Hn." Of course.

" Hm. I like! But I deffinately need to explore more of its surroundings." Nodding I understand Suigetsu's position.

" Same."

" Alrighty then! Once we get to the Hokage's office we can get a tour!" Happy with the idea Suigetsu and Juugo trailed behind me while Karin - still unconcious- was carried by a disgusted Juugo. Stiffling a laugh I looked and saw Sasuke close his eyes and stepped on Naruto's back. Making Naruto shriek with fear. Waving his arms about I rolled my eyes at him and pulled him off the ground by his feet.

" Naruto you dunce! I get back after three years and all you do is lie on the ground all day! I should be ashamed of you! Baka!" I shouted in his ear as I violently shook him by his ankles. His face and limbs flopping frantically as I did. I could have sworn I saw his neck break.

* * *

**_DEIDARA POV_**

" Tobi! What did i tell you about showing up late!?" I shouted out as I 'bonked' my new Akatsuki partner on the head.

" Owie! Deidara-san! Tobi is a good boy!"

" No! Tobi no good boy! Tobi very bad boy, un!" I exclaimed back and once again 'bonked' his mask-covered head. Sighing I got some clay out of my ninja pouch and fed some to the hands on my palms. Chewing and kneeding it, I opened my hand to see a manufactured clay bird sitting in the middle of my palm. Gently tossing it to the grassy ground, I used a handseal to en-large it. " Kai!" Poof and there it was. just big enough to fit him and Tobi on its back. Jumping on I yelled, " Tobi! get your stupid-ass up on this bird or I'm leaving you!"

" No! don't Deidara-sempai! Look see I'm getting on! Tobi-good boy now?"

" Yeah sure whatever. Hmm." Taking off I used my colidascope eye to take clips of the forest surroundings. Searching for the cherry blossom girl.

* * *

**_ITACHI POV_**

Leader had sent me and Kisame to get ahead start on retrieving one named Haruno Sakura. Blinking, Kisame and I walked steadily to the Hidden Leaf Village. Somehow I knew she would be traveling back there. Smirking I was recalling the events that happened on that bright sunny day.....

* * *

**_DanichT02: Hi guys, sorry it's so short but I think I'm gonna hit the hay. It's 1:04 in the AM and I'm dead tired. *yawn* Find out the rest tomorrow. R&R._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_DanichT02: Morning! I'm still a little sleepy but that's okay. Here's Part 2 of Chapter 3! Unfortunately this is an another short chapter seeing as chappie 4 will be long._**

* * *

**Recap -**

**ITACHI POV**

**Leader had sent me and Kisame to get ahead start on retrieving one named Haruno Sakura. Blinking, Kisame and I walked steadily to the Hidden Leaf Village. Somehow I knew she would be traveling back there. Smirking I was recalling the events that happened on that bright sunny day.....**

**End Recap-**

_Flash Back_

_It was a cool Spring morning. Birds chirping the air nice and fresh. I was searching around for a small pond to bathe in. Searching about an hour more I came upon hearing the faint noise of rushing water. Moving towards it I slowly slipped off my cloak ready to just jump in. Whether hot or cold. But a soft voice stopped myself mid-step._

_nee kikoe masu ka?_

_sora wa hate shinaku aoku sunde ite_

_umi wa kagiri naku koudai de ite_

_kimi wa itsumade mo egao de ite janai to nai chau kara_

_mawari o mimawasa naku temo mou iin da yo_

_kono te no naka ni wa minna ga iru kara_

_naki taku natte nige taku natte_

_shiawase o wasure teu shimatta ra mina utae_

_hikari ga umare yami ga umare ta futatsu wa hitotsu_

_HARUMONIA kanji te TEREPASHII_

_Hiding behind a large tree and peered out behind it. As I did I found a young girl bathing. Washing her body not noticing me. Or so I thought._

_**WHISH**_

_A kunai just barely grazed my soft, pale cheek. Jumping back, cloak in hand I saw the girl that was bathing now have a fuzzy pink towel wrapped around her curvy figure._

_" Itachi Uchiha. To what honor do I have for you to peek at me while I am bathing?" She glared. Smirking I closed my eyes and re-opened them to reveal Tsukyomi. Gasping I smirked even wider as she was caught._

_**Tsukyomi**_

_Eyes on my target, I announced, " Prepare girl. You are now in Tsukyomi. For 72 hours I control time and space. You are now under my control. Feel Pain!" I whispered. Raising my sword that appeared out of thin air, I quickly brought it down only to chip off a piece of stone. Confused, I looked up and saw that the girl transformed herself into stone._

_Glaring I searched around the red and black colored world but found nothing. Then I heard a whistle like sound come from above me. My eyes widened slightly as two of the same girl came falling from the sky. One was black and white from Tsukyomi and the other was all black with the translation "Inner Sakura" on its forehead._

_" Peek-a-Boo!' Said the real Sakura and a fist came down onto my face._

_End Flash Back_

Wincing I rubbed my chin from where a small scar was embedded into it. Sneering slightly Kisame and I continued our Journey to the Hidden Leaf Village.

* * *

**_KISAME POV_**

Itachi has been really eager since we first got this mission.

_'I wonder why.'_

It's probably because he wants a rematch with that kunoichi. He's extremely lucky too. The girl that ripped ass on him was the exact same kunoichi we were ordered to capture. Grinning and biting my lips I too was eager to find this girl.

'If she beat Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingon then she must be a worthy opponent to fight. Chuckling to myself I realized that I had bit my lip to hard, sucking up the blood between my razor shark-like teeth.

" Calm your nerves Itachi. We'll get to Konoha before we know it." Glancing at me for just a second, Itachi closed his eyes again and continued walking.

"Hn." Chuckling to myself again, we were just arriving the Leaf border.

_'This should be fun'_

* * *

**_NARUTO POV_**

Today is the best day ever! First I get Hinata-chan to be my girl-friend. Second, Sasuke-teme comes back with new-comers and Sakura-chan has finally returned! Nothing can make this day bad.

We reached the Hokage tower after walking down the busy Leaf Village streets. Receiving smiles for Sakura-chan and glares for Sasuke-teme. Snickering I pushed open the mahogany office doors open without waiting for a reply. Only to come with a drunken Tsunade and a perverted looking Jiraiya making out on the Hokage's desk.

" EW! TSUNADE BAA-CHAN KISSING ERO-SANNIN! GROSS!" Abruptly they pulled away from each other. I heard Sakura snickering in the back-ground.

" I always knew you and Jiraiya-san had a secret Tsunade-shishou." Sakura laughed. I saw Tsunade take a minute to stare at Sakura-chan. Then with a girlish scream, Tsunade hopped over her desk and caught Sakura in a giant bear hug. Laughing Sakura hugged back just as big.

"Sakura! I haven't seen you since you were 15! I'm so glad you're back!" Smiling I was about to add up to the conversation with the appearance of Sasuke when....

**BOOM**

* * *

**_DaniChT02: Part 2 done! Find out what happens in Chappie 4! Oh and what do YOU think should happen in the story. Review your ideas and they might be in the story! All you have to do is click the review button! Thanks for reading._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_DanichT02: Whats up guys? Here's the fourth chapter. But really short. Sorry._**

* * *

**_TSUNADE POV_**

" What was that!?" I shouted. Turning to see all of their shocked faces I looked back at my desk and saw out the windown a man with an Akatsuki cloak on top of a white bird.

"Give us the pink-kunoichi girl, yeah and we won't have to hurt you un!" Deidara of the Akatsuki and his new partner Tobi.

"No way! You can't have our Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted out behind me.

"Too bad, yeah." and Deidara pulled out what looked like clay from his weapons pouch. Panicking I ordered every one to get down. Thankfully they did, since they would've been dead by now. The roof to the Hokage's house was now completely gone.

" Guys take Sakura and get her somewhere safe!" I drawled out.

" Where Tsunade Baa-chan!?"

" Anywhere Naruto! just get her somewhere safe!"

"I can handle myself Tsunade-shishou! I can handle these guys let alone Deidara!"

" Hey I resent that un!"

"GO!" I shouted out fiercely. Hesitant Sakura nodded and ran out of my office with Naruto and the others following behind. Sighing I turned my attention back to Deidara, but he was already gone.

* * *

**_DEIDARA POV_**

I followed the group of shinobi out of the Hokage's office on my giant bird. Tobi was trailing behind me as he was running at full speed.

"Deidara-san! Slow down! Tobi's feet are tired!"

" Quiet Tobi! We can't let the girl get away!"

"But,-"

"Fine! You stay here and distract any other shinobi that come this way. I'll follow the girl. Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

" Don't mock me. " I growled out and continued to follow the shinobi."

I used my scope eye to see around the area. Apparently the group split up into groups of two. Smirking I thought this would be easier than I thought. Pressing the 'talk' button on my head-set, I reported to another Akatsuki member.

" Hey Itachi."

'Hn?'

"I found them but they split up. Who you want me to go for?"

' Go after my brother and make it look like you tricked them all into getting Sasuke.'

" Fine, un. But what are you gonna do, yeah?"

'Me? I'll go after the kunoichi.'

"Got it, un." Turning it off I went in the direction Itachi's little brother and his red-haired team mate and trailed after them.

* * *

**_SAKURA POV_**

I was running away with Naruto and Team Hawk when Sasuke wanted all of us to split up.

" Are you crazy Uchiha! That'll just make it easier for him!" I shouted out panting.

"Just do it! I have a plan."

" Come, on Sakura-chan let's just listen to him." Naruto re-assured me. Sighing I nodded and the group spilt up.

Naruto and Me.

Suigetsu and Juugo.

Sasuke and Karin.

Naruto and I were panting hard when Naruto wasn't paying attention and bumped into something. Knocking myself into Naruto's back I stumbled back a bit, but I was okay.

"Naruto? What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" I asked but got no answer. Naruto stood there eyes wide and mouth hung open. Following his gaze and gasped at what I saw.

* * *

**_MegX: Oh! Even more suspense! Who says it's Itachi? Guess right and Dani-chan will give you a cookie!_**

**_DanichT02: R&R please! *school bell rings* Gotta go! Come on MegX!_**

**_MegX: right!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_

* * *

_**

DanichT02: Hi sorry I haven't up-dated in like 2 days but Here's the 5th chapter of Team Hawk! It's really supposed to be 6th but I messed up the chapter titles. Anyway! Enjoy!

* * *

**_SAKURA POV_**

There stood Itachi Uchiha in all his Sharingon glory. Stepping back, Naruto and I were punched back and we both hit our backs on the tree. Coughing up some blood, I saw Itachi coming at me with intense spped and punched me in the gut. More blood guhing out, I held my stomach as I looked over to where Naruto lay lifeless on the ground. Glaring back up at Itachi, he grabbed me by my short pink hair and dragged me to one of Deidara's birds that he was using.

" What do you want with me?" I choked out.

" That is none of your concern." Itachi replied back.

"It's my concern if it involves me!" I shouted and lunged at Itachi.

* * *

**_SASUKE POV_**

I was running with Karin close beside me. Clenching my teeth together I restrained myself from screaming at Karin to give me my own space. Turning a sharp left I quickly somersaulted back and lashed out my katana. Holding it in front of myself, I heard Karin gasp and wrap her arms on my shoulders.

Ignoring it for the moment, I glared at Deidara and activated my chidori.

"Where's Itachi?" I asked.

" Heh. He's with the pink-kunoichi as we speak, yeah." Widening my eyes I made a run for the other direction and ran as fast as I could. Leaving Karin to defend against Deidara herself.

* * *

**_KARIN POV_**

Sasuke just then started running the way we came after Deidara said the Pink-bitch was with him. Getting angry I turned my attention to Deidara who looked bored out of his mind.

_'How dare he! I am NOT boring!'_ Huffing I asked sternly, " What are you just going to stand there? Or are we going to actually fight?"

"Hn. Your too weak." He replied back coldly. Gasping Deidara 'poofed' away. Getting even angrier I stomped my foot on the ground and accidentally stepped on a wet leaf. Slipping I crashed on the ground and bashed my head.

Knocking myself unconscious for a few hours.

**_SAKURA POV_**

_' So far so good. Just can't look in his eyes.'_

**'Again.'**

_'Oops my bad. Yeah again.'_

Smirking I decided to taunt the elder Uchiha a bit.

"Hey Itachi! Are you scared because I beat Tsukyomi? Huh?" Hearing a light growl from the other side of the field I made a dash for Naruto and quickly picked him up. Leaning him on my shoulder, I saw an opening and punched Itachi in the gut. Knocking the breath out of him for a few minutes, since I enhanced the punch with some anti-healing cells that deteriorate the humans insides, I took it as an advantage and ran to the Leaf Village.

Only to be once again stopped by Deidara.

" Hello, un. Going somewhere?" He asked smirking. Panting, I glared at the blond ex-rock nin. and tried to sidestep him. Falling for my trap I used my other leg to bash him upside the head breaking his jaw and making it go slack. Smirking I once again ran out trying to get Naruto in a more comfortable position as he moaned softly.

" Come on Naruto wake up!' I shouted to myself. Looking every where for any enemies, I sensed none and decided to rest for a little bit. Setting down Naruto on a near by tree stump I used some of my healing techniques to heal Naruto's stomach wound from Itachi. Letting the green-blue chakra flow into his body, Naruto out some more throaty moans and fluttered his eyes open.

" S-Sakura-chan?" he asked choking a bit.

"Yes Naruto I'm here." I re-assured him as I held his warm hand. Smiling Naruto fell back asleep as there was a sudden ruslte in the bushes. Getting my kunai ready I lashed out into the bush only to hear a grunt and a boyish yelp.

" The hell did you do that for Sakura?" Suigetsu asked rubbing his now swollen head.

" Woops. Sorry Suigetsu-kun. Juugo-kun. How have you been? Anything about the Akatsuki? Why they're here?" I asked.

" Well when we were all in the office that Deidara-dude said the Akatsuki was after you, so I'm pretty sure YOU'RE the reason why they're here." He answered back. Sweat-dropping I totally forgot about the conversation in the Hokage's office. Lightly giggling, the three of us heard a rustle in the trees and I once again readied my kunai.

" No don't. It's only Sasuke." Juugo informed me. Nodding we were greeted by an untouched Sasuke but no Karin.

**' Probably left her to die. GO SASUKE!'**

_'Quiet!'_

**' *sticks out tongue*'**

"So, Where's Karin?" Suigetsu asked. Looking over at Sasuke, Juugo and I waited for his answer. Only to get a shrug of his shoulders and a short 'I don't know'. Sweat-dropping I knew that we would never find a way to fight the Akatsuki.

" Where's Itachi?" Sasuke asked glaring his Sharingon everywhere.

" Behind you. "

* * *

**_DanichT02: Man! I'm exausted. Hope you guys like the chapter. R&R *yawn* MegX do the rest of the chapters for me._**

**_MegX: But IDK the plot of your story._**

**_DanichT02: Oh._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_DanichT02: I am so sorry I haven't up-dated guys! I've been busy this week and weekend. I went to see the Twilight movie with mah buds and so I've been going on and on non-stop. So here's the 7th chapter of Team Hawk!_**

* * *

**_SAKURA POV_**

Whipping around, I saw Sasuke furiously glare at Itachi and started to activate his chidori. Knowing this would end badly I tried to help Sasuke only to be pulled at the waist by Suigetsu.

" No don't. This is Sasuke's fight."

" It's my fight too! They're after me so why shouldn't I fight?"I glared. Unable to think of something to say I unraveled his arm from my waist and jogged up to where Sasuke stand.

" Sasuke? C'mon! This isn't the time! We need to get Naruto out of here!" I shouted out to him.

" What about you? Itachi's after you too!" Sasuke retorted. Jumping back a little I casted my gaze downward and knew he was right. Sighing I glared back up and pulled out my black fighting gloves and slipped them on. Getting ready to fight, Deidara suddenly came flapping on his bird.

"Itachi! We need to go now, yeah! Leaf Village ANBU are on their way. We need to report back to Leader anyway, un. " Deidara replied down to Itachi. Looking up I saw Itachi glide up onto the white clay bird and land gracefully on-top. Glimpsing one last time they disappeared without another word. Growling Sasuke fell to the ground and pounded his fists into the ground.

"Damn you Itachi!"

I sort of felt sorry for Itachi. I mean the only sibling he had left was Sasuke and he made him loathe his entire being. Shifting my gaze to Suigetsu I twitched my head to the Leaf Village and started walking towards its gates. Not before picking up the unconscious Naruto.

* * *

**_SASUKE POV_**

He was right in-front of me! Right in-front of me and I didn't do anything! Damn him! Damn him to Hell! Growling I noticed Suigetsu, Juugo, and Sakura had left. So I decided to follow their trail in hopes of clearing my mind. Damn him!

_'He got away again.'_

**'Well who's fault is that?'**

_'Shut up!'_

**'Jeez! Take a chill pill! We'll kill Itachi some day. Just it wasn't today.'**

_'I'll give you three seconds to shut your stupid fat mouth.'_

**'Well If my mouth is fat then yours is fat too!'**

_'Three'_

**'YOU SUCK!'**

_'Two'_

**'F YOU!'**

_'One'_

**"Time to go!'**

Sighing in content, I caught up to the rest of the team. Karin wasn't there and the group seemed happy. Smirking, we all lurked our way into the Leaf Village. Surprisingly it wasn't as distraught as I thought it would be. Sakura quickly took Naruto and ran to find Tsunade. Solemnly, I followed, but neither of us said a word to each other. Although I wished I did say something to her. I know I'm not one to talk seeing as I'm the king of silence. But the silence is killing me.

Thankfully the silence didn't linger for Ino Yamanaka came running up to Sakura. Raising my eyebrow, seeing as they chatted friendly to each other, I wondered what had changed during my time away.

" Sasuke-kun! Your back!" Ino shrieked happily in my ear. Hugging deathly tight and kissing my cheek all over. Twitching, I pushed her off and wiped off some ruby red lipstick that appeared onto my pale face. Glaring at Sakura for giggling at my position.

"Don't ever do that again." I growled out. Tearing up Ino ran away not before saying a quick good-bye to Sakura.

"What was that about Sasuke!?" Sakura exclaimed.

" What?"

"You could have been nicer! She still likes you, you know!" Sakura pursed her lips in anger.

"Well too bad for her then. Since I don't like her," I replied back. Sighing Sakura continued her way to Tsunade twitching slightly at the moaning Naruto. "Can't you shut him up for two seconds?" Ignoring my question, we reached Tsunade who agreed to heal him.

" Of course I can Sakura-chan."

" Thank you Tsunade-sama."

" Oh and Sakura-chan?"

" Hm?"

"You do know about the Konoha festival that's coming up right?"

"Oh yes! I forgot about that! Sorry."

"It's quite alright. Just remember to find a date before tomorrow night." tsunadereplied happily walking away with Naruto. Confused about this festival coming up tomorrow I looked over to Sakura and saw that her face was awestruck, I tried to ask what was wrong.

" THE FESTIVAL IS TOMORROW!?"

* * *

**_DanichT02:Man! Sorry it's short guys but the next chapter is going to be long seeing as I have to write out the whole dance. See who goes with who in the next chappie!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**NejDei-ILY: Yay! Another chapter! Woo!**_

_**DanichT02: amu-chan!**_

_**NejDei-ILY: Dani-chan!**_

_**MegX: Meggi-chan!**_

_**all: Yay!**_

* * *

_**SASUKE POV**_

I stared uncomfortably at the busy Sakura that was searching for a dress. Sakura was currently trying to find the _'perfect' _dress to wear for the Konoha Festival. Personally I had no intention of even going.

_' It's a waste of time.'_

**'Tch. You know you want to go with Sakura-chan.'**

_' Chan? Since when did you start calling her Sakura-chan?'_

**' Well it's actually 'when did we start calling her Sakura-chan' but I've said that when I first laid eyes on her. Oh so beautiful!'**

_' Baka.'_

**' Baka? Me? No way!'**

_' Yes way.'_

**'Oh huh...outer me?'**

_' Hn?'_

**'You might wanna start answering Sakura-chan's questions! Bye!' **and Inner-me was gone. Confused I relayed what he just said and realised that he meant Sakura was talking to me.

" Huh? Can you repeat the question?" I asked. Sakura got an irritated look on her smooth face, while pursing up her lips in resentment.

" Okay, I'll ask again. Do you like the dress I'm wearing?" I took a look up at her and saw the most beautiful sight in the world. Sakura was currently wearing a light silver dress with a long veil hanging from the waist down. It was simple and plain, but still the most beautiful. She held up her hair and smacked her lips together like a fish posing. Restraining myself from letting out even a small stifle I answered.

" Uh...you look pretty...." Way to go Sasuke. Now she thinks you hate it.

" Really? I hate this dress! I'm trying on a different one." And she went inside the dressing room to try on another dress she picked out. Unfortunately I wasn't alone for long.

"Oh Sasuke-kun! I didn't see you there! I was just on my way to find a dazzling dress for this festival I'm hearing about. So what are you doing here?" Karin asked acting seductively. Ew. If she was trying _that_ on me, it wasn't working. I'd rather die than ever go with her to anything. I can't even bare to look at her.

"Oh I'm helping out Sakura pick out a dress." I inwardly smirked. Karin's face dropped into a deep frown. Nose scrunched up, her teeth clenched together and sneered before stomping away.

Triumphantly, I turned back around to find Sakura just about to come back out. This time she came out with a simple rose-green dress that went just a little passed her knees. Gulping I had to tame myself from getting dirty-thoughts.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think it looks great on you," I replied quickly. Confused on my quick answer, Sakura just smiled back and decided that she was going to get this dress and she went back inside to change into her regular clothing. Stepping back out, Sakura and I had a small meeting with the Hokage, so we hurriedly left the shop and made our way to the office.

Unfortunately for Sasuke and Sakura, Karin was watching the whole time and decided she was going to ruin Sakura's happy moment.

_One way or another._

* * *

_**SAKURA POV**_

It was so frustrating to try and find a nice dress for the festival. I didn't want one too formal or too plain. Luckily I had Sasuke to help me and he picked out the best one! It was a light shade of green that matched my eyes. It was decorated with small sparkles and reached just below my knees. And I'm glad he picked this dress. I actually have shoes to match it!

Tomorrow was the Annual Konoha Spring Festival and I still didn't have a date. I could ask Sasuke but I don't think Ino would like that.

_~flash back~_

_"Sakura?" _

_"What is it Ino-chan?" _

_"Well we both know the festival is tomorrow,"  
_

_" Yes I know. What about it?"_

_"Well I was thinking, that maybe I could ask Sasuke-kun to escort me." _

_"Oh thats great Ino! You should totally ask him! Go for it!"_

_"But what about you?"_

_" Huh? What about me?"_

_"Your not mad?"_

_" No. Why would I be?"_

_" Never mind. Oh I've got to help mother in the flower-shop. I'll see you later! Bye Sakura-chan!"_

_~end flash back~_

Ino's question still perked me though.

_'What did she mean by 'your not mad?' ?'_

**'Maybe she's wondering if we still like Sasuke.'**

_'What!? Of course not!'_

**' I don't know Sakura. I see the way you look at him.'**

_' What are you talking about? I hardly even notice him.'_

**'Sure you don't.'**

_'It's true!'_

**'Uh-huh.'**

_'Oh what do you know?'_

**'I KNOW EVERYTHING MUAHAHA!'**

_'Buh-bye now.'_

**'Hey-'**

Shaking off any other Inner-fights with myself, I was currently walking along side Sasuke going to Tsunade's office. We were called on Naruto's behalf. I really wanted to know how he was doing. He took a pretty hard hit from Itachi. Well hareder than mine, I guess. Sasuke and I climbed up the concrete steps as I knocked on Tsunade-shishou's door. Hearing a faint 'come in' Sasuke and I both entered the Hokage's office.

"Ah Sasuke and Sakura. I'm glad you could come. I just wanted to inform you guys that Naruto is doing just fine. A little broken bones but nothing a little medic-healing won't hurt." Tsunade greeted.

" Oh that's a relief. Right Sasuke?"

"Hn." Rolling my eyes at his vocabulary, I made my way out of the door to visit Naruto. Sasuke went straight out the window trying to act cool. It must have worked seeing as I could hear the faints screams of joy from some of the local women in the village.

Stopping short, i looked up to find Suigetsu in my way.

" Suigetsu? Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

" Can I ask you something?"

* * *

_**SASUKE POV**_

I was walking calmly down the village streets with some of the local women following me. Sighing I made a run for it when a hand from the Yamanaka Flower Shop reeled me back into the small house. Probably saved my life too.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?" I heard Ino's faint voice ask. Glaring up at her I pulled my hand away from her soft ones and twitched when she suddenly flinched at the loss of touch.

"I'm fine stay out of it." Ino was close to tears now. Sighing I knew I couldn't stand to see a girl cry.

**' Tch. Not the same way when you saw Sakura-chan crying.'**

_' Not Now!'_

"Um Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked, her long blond bangs covering the teared stained side of her face.

"Hn?"

"U-Uh-Um...will you go with me to the Konoha festival?" Ready to reply 'no' I stopped and rethought about what Sakura mentioned to me earlier.

_~flash back~_

_" Come on Sasuke! Ino just broke up Choji! The least you could do is to take her to some little festival!"_

_"Hn. Fine. I'll think about it."_

_" Good boy."_

_~end flash back~_

"Hn. Sure." I replied bored out of my skull. Gasping Ino ran up to me and wrapped her skinny arms around my neck. Puckering her lips, I put my hand in between hers and my lips.

" Don't. Even. Think. About. It." I said dangerously. Whimpering Ino smiled again and skipped off happily.

This is going to be the worst night of my life.

* * *

**_-0- Skip to Festival Night (mind you that it is a formal theme)-0-_**

* * *

**_AUTHOR POV_**

It was a beautiful night. Lovely ladies dressed in some of the most formal of gowns. Handsome men wearing nice black tux's and everyone just looked dazzling. Sasuke was currently getting ready for his big night with Ino Yamanaka.

"Dude! You got Ino Yamanaka as your date? Nice!" One of the village men said excitedly. Just then a stream of murmurs began.

"I heard Ino Yamanaka is the hottest girl in the village..."

" I heard that she is the most skilled kunoichi in the Leaf Village..." And more along the lines of those conversations. Sighing Sasuke just slumped down the wall getting smudges on his pitch black tux.

_' I don't even want to go with Ino.'_

**'Ah yes we all know you want to go with Sakura-chan....'**

_'Shut-up I'm not in the mood.'_

**' Fine.'**

Frustrated Sasuke walked out of the dressing room and made his way to Ino's house.

Knocking lightly, Ino opened the door and leaned on her one side on the door. To be honest Sasuke thought she actually looked good, but not as good as what Sakura would look like.

" Let's just get on with this." I said. Giggling Ino latched onto my arm her mid-night blue cocktail dress flowing in the Spring breeze.

Although Sakura was having a much difficult time.

* * *

**_SAKURA POV_**

"Oh man! Where are my shoes!? I'm gonna be late for Suigetsu!" Yes that's right. Me, Sakura Haruno was going to the Konoha Festival with Suigetsu Hozuki. The man that started this whole mess. Sighing, I found those troublesome shoes and hurriedly slipped them on. Rushing out the door with a little white purse I was suddenly stopped by a girl wearing a red-dress. Looking closer I realised it was Karin.

" What is it Karin? I don't have time for you right now!" I said pushing her away. Grabbing onto my wrists Karin pulled out a kunai and sliced it across my dress. Gasping I tried to stop her but the dress was already ruined.

" Can't have you looking like that in front of Sasuke-kun now can we? Guess you won't be going after all!" Karin cackled and she was gone. Tearing up I ran to Tsunade's office to find Shizune still there.

" Shizune! Can you fix my dress? Karin ruined it and now I need someone to fix it so I can go to the festival!" I pleaded. Examining the damage Shizune gave me a pitiful look.

"Sorry Sakura-chan but the dress is too damaged for me to fix." Slumping my shoulders I was ready to walk away and tell Suigetsu the date was off. "Wait Sakura!"

" Huh?"

" I might have the perfect dress for you."

* * *

**_SASUKE POV_**

It was just the beginning and this stupid thing was already boring. All there was, was couples dancing and laughing. Nothing so exciting about it.

"Come on Sasuke-kun! Let's go out there and dance!" Ino begged. Sneering at the strong stench of her perfume I shook my head and made myself comfortable in my seat.

" Okay! As we all know, tonight's the Annual Konoha Spring Festival! Yeah! So I want all the Leaf Village shinobi and their dates to stand right over here." Looking up I saw that some of my friends were already lined up.

Naruto and Hinata.

Shikamaru and Temari.

Neji and Tenten.

And the others but I didn't know some of their dates. Tugging at my arm Ino pulled me up onto the stage while Karin sent her an evil glare. Karin stood next to a sick looking Juugo who had the expression that he really didn't want to be here.

Surprisingly, I didn't see Sakura anywhere and Suigetsu was standing alone in with the rest of the crowd. All attention was on us, the ones that were standing, when the large doors of the mansion creaked open and there came in the most beautiful sight in the world. Gasps were heard all throughout the hall as many stared at the intruder.

But it wasn't an intruder, in fact complete opposite.

It was Sakura.

* * *

**_DanichT02: Man! All that typing! Boy I'm tired! Happy Thanksgiving everyone!_**

**_NejDei-ILY: R&R!_**

**_DanichT02: Thanks Anu-chan!_**

**_NejDei-ILY: Your welcome! _**


	9. Chapter 9

**_DanichT02: Oh man! Thanksgiving was so delicious! I'm so stuffed! Ugh! Any way this might be a short chapter but at least I'm making up for all the times I neglected working on this thing, so enjoy and I hope you had a very wonderful Thanksgiving!_**

* * *

**_SASUKE POV_**

Everyone stared in awe as Sakura gracefully strutted down the long isle. She had changed her dress I noticed. It was no longer the light green color but now a silvery white with little designs on it.

The bottom flowed neatly down to the floor. Just above her feet as to not get such a beautiful dress dirty. Her eyes were decorated with a light green and silver while small rhinestones adorned the end side of her eye.

Sakura's hair was left down as some of the bottom tips were lightly curled. She had a light mascara that made her eye-lashes break out into a bold bleak.

Sakura's face was glowing at the pure excitement and smiled showing her bright white teeth that were hiding in her smooth full peach-pink lips.

Guys from the festival whistled and some of the ladies glared at her. But the others and I just stared breathlessly at her form. Hinata, Tenten, and Temari all smiled happily and triumphantly at her while she returned the smile back.

On the other hand, I saw Ino glare mercifully down at her while I heard Karin's faint screaming from the other side. Suigetsu grinned showing his sharp teeth and held out his arm for Sakura to take.

Almost like they were together.

_' Sakura's going with Suigetsu!?'_

**' You had your chance, but who'd you pick? Ino Yamanaka. Smooth.'**

_' Oh shut it!'_

**' Hey it could be worse! She could be going with Sai or Juugo.'**

_' So? At least it wouldn't be Suigetsu! I knew he had a crush on her! '_

**' Calm down. Maybe she's just with him because she ran out of time and already knew you were going to ask Ino.'**

_' True.'_

**' So come on! We might still get a chance to dance with her!'**

_' I hope so.'_

**' I know so.'**

"My, my! What do we have here? Konoha's Cherry Blossom Haruno Sakura! " The crowd roared, well mostly guys.

" Ha-ha." Sakura glared playfully. Wait, I know that voice. Lee! What was he doing being the announcer for the festival.

" Oh please Sakura-chan! Will you go on a date with me?" Lee shouted into the microphone kneeling down coming up to her chest.

" Heh, sorry Lee-kun. But I already have a date with Suigetsu-kun." Sakura replied back. She's on a date with him! That tears it! Clenching my fists I was about to stride over to Suigetsu and give him a piece of my mind. But a hand stopped me.

" Don't even think about it." I heard Ino growl in my ear. For a second I was actually scared, but I regained my composure. Not allowing to be told off by a girl. Let alone Ino.

" Hn. You can't tell me what to do." I sneered back as she loosened her tight grip on my shoulder. Snapping away I led myself off the stage, acting cool as the other couples came down also.

Ino still stood glaring down until she got a bright smile on her face and skipped down the steps.

She was up to something.

**_INO POV_**

How dare she!? I specifically told Sakura that I wanted to be the one with all attention on me! She is so dead.

_' How can Bill-board Brow have a better dress than me?'_

**'Well I think it's pretty.'**

_' Who's side are you on!?'_

**' No ones,'**

_' Your hopeless! '_

'**Well why don't you just sabotage her then!?'**

_' That's a stupid-wait- that might work.'_

Mission: Destroy Haruno Sakura's party night.

* * *

**_SAKURA POV_**

I was having a great time at the festival. I especially enjoyed each dress. They all looked so pretty! I wish I was in theirs.

**' Cha! We look smokin' hot! Bet Sasuke can't take his eyes of us! '**

_' Will you give that a rest? I. Don't. Like. Him. Anymore.'_

**' Sure you do! I just have to squeeze it out of you.'**

_' You wouldn't dare! '_

**' Oh I would. Oh and Suigetsu's asking if you want to dance.'**

' Huh?'

" Sakura? Are you okay?" I heard Suigetsu ask. Shaking my head I gave him a bright smile and nodded.

" Yes I'm fine why?"

" Well, would you like to dance," he made it sound like a made it sound like a friendly demand.

"Sure I'd love that." Grinning he took my hand and lead me across the floor into the middle where all my friends were. Tenten and Temari were giving me a thumbs up behind their date's back.

While Hinata just blushed and mouth 'good-job'. Smiling I took his hand and placed my other hand on his shoulder. Him doing the same except his extra arm around my waist protectively.

Perfect timing too, slow song came up.

_**Anytime you want to be right here  
Just imagine me and all this will appear  
You can keep this moment all your life forever near.  
A dream worth keeping.**_

Suigetsu twirled me around. I laughed lightly as we let go and he held out his hand for me to take it again.___**overnight**__**  
Just keep my star in sight.**_

When you're feeling lost I'll be your star  
Just reach out and touch me no matter where you are  
In a world where precious things are disappearing

Bringing both hands together in front, Suigetsu picked up a near-by rose and put it in between his sharp teeth. Giggling I took his hand and started to lead the "Tango".___**fade away**__**.**__**paint**__** the sky behind the rain  
You'll be here again.**_

I believe  
We've found a dream that's worth keeping  
For more than just today  
And even though  
The winds of change may come sweeping  
It's still a dream worth keeping  
So don't let it

Maybe you'll be in some distant land  
Feeling all alone, but I'll be close at hand  
And every time you see a rainbow

By now most of the other pairs moved and let Suigetsu and I take the whole floor spinning around, Suigetsu grabbed my waist firmly and lightly lifted me up in a short dance trick to bring me back down gracefully.

_' I never knew he was a good dancer.'__**fade away****.**_

_I believe  
We've found a dream that's worth keeping  
For more than just a day  
And even though  
The winds of change may come sweeping  
It's still a dream worth keeping  
So don't let it _

It felt like the room was spinning as Suigetsu held both our hands together in between ourselves. Panting at the sudden exhaustion of dancing, I stared up at him admiringly. I notice something different in his light topaz eyes.

_Love.  
__**  
Some day you might be thinking  
That life has passed you by  
Your **__**spirits**__** might be sinking  
With hope in short supply  
And that's the reason why  
That's the reason why **_

Suigestu suddenly smacked his thin lips onto my full ones in an eager kiss. Gasping I returned it slightly getting used to the feeling. I was surprised he did not take advantage of my gasp to put his tongue in my mouth. What a gentlemen.

The crowd gasped with joy while we both closed our eyes. It was like magic. We came up for breath lightly panting. I suddenly heard a glass break but it seemed no one noticed.

Ignoring it I turned back to Suigetsu and smiled. But I couldn't help but feel that it wasn't right.

_****_

I know this dream's worth keeping  
As long as it will stay  
And even when you see the darkness come creeping  
A dream worth keeping  
Can never fade away....

* * *

_**SASUKE POV**_

Oh no he didn't. He just kissed my Sakura! He's dead now.

**' Hmph I knew he was a bad seed.'**

_'Not. Now.'_

**' *gulp*'**

How dare he!? She's mine!

I got up and was ready to punch Suigetsu but Ino once again stopped me.

"Where are you going!? I'm your date not Sakura!" Ino yelled in my face. Glaring at her she gulped and retreated back into her seat.

All bark and no bite.

"You. Can't. Tell. Me. What. To. Do." I lashed out at her. Gasping emotionally in pain, Ino ran out the door. Feeling guilty I snapped back my thoughts seeing as how she brought it upon herself.

_No one controls Sasuke Uchiha._

* * *

_**DanichT02: Yay! Another chappie down! I can't believe Suigetsu and Sakura kissed! I'm so giddy! But what about Sasuke? R&R!**_

_**What pairings should be in the end?**_

_**Vote any pairing!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**__**

DanichT02: Hey guys. Sorry I've been blowing off on doing Team Hawk lately. Just some things going down. Anyway hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_SAKURA POV_**

I can't believe I kissed Suigetsu! Today is officially the happiest day of my life!

'**Cha!'**

Shortly after the slow song, Suigetsu and I departed for a little while and we head off into our own groups. I rolled my eyes when I heard some of the guys hoot and holler at the poor Mist-ninja.

" Sakura! You kissed him! You really kissed him!" Tenten shouted out to me over the roar of the pounding music.

"Way to go Sakura-chan!" Hinata added in excitingly.

" I know! I can't believe it either," I said dreamily.

" Just watch your back Saku-chan, hear Ino is pretty mad at you now," Temari informed. Why would Ino be mad? It wasn't like I went to the festival with Sasuke. I followed everything she said to me.

**' Tch! Not everything you twit! Ino said that she wanted to be the center of attention tonight!'**

_' Oh shit,'_

**' Yeah oh shit indeed.'**

_' What am I going to do!?'_

**' IDK but you'd better think of a plan 'cause here she comes!'**

I panicked and frantically looked around for a furious faced Ino. I spotted her almost ten feet away and I tried to run away.

Wait. Kunoichi's don't run away. Well Sakura Haruno sure doesn't! I turned back around and greeted Ino with a joyous look on her face.

"Well, Sakura, seems your quite happy. I guess after you just kissed Suigetsu and all," Ino said with fake sweetness.

"Oh, you saw that?"

"You betcha! I wouldn't miss my Sakura-chans first kiss! Even though you are an amateur in the kissing field."

Where did that come from!? "Any way, I just wanted to warn you Bill-board Brow. You'd better not steal my light or else there's going to be pain involved."

I smirked at her weak attempt to frighten me and I replied sternly, " Well you can shove that threat up your ass, pig, because I don't care anymore. Your already have a date with Sasuke. What more could you want?"

" Oh so it's all about Sasuke isn't it!?"

" I never said that pig!"

" Well you sure are implying it!"

" Where did all of this even come from!?"

" None of your business!" Ino shouted out to me and stomped away. I looked back and could see the shocked and irritated looks on my other friends faces as I returned to them.

"See? What'd I tell you? Selfish bitch," Temari sneered as she directed that last comment in Ino's direction. I gulped slightly and nodded my head. Hinata patted my shoulder while Tenten went to get us some drinks.

" Come on Sakura-chan! This is supposed to be a fun night! A celebration for your returning!" Tenten exclaimed happily holding four different colored drinks in her hand.

" What about Sasuke and the rest of Team Hawk?" I asked warily.

" Oh who the hell cares about him," Temari waved the thought off.

_' I do,'_

I gasped at my own thoughts and quickly hid them as such.

"Come on! We've been here for half an hour and we still haven't danced! Lets go!" Hinata shouted as Tenten and Temari both cheered and dragged me out onto the dance floor.

I laughed at some of their dance moves but I soon joined them and I had lots of fun.

Nothing could ruin this perfect evening.

_Right?_

* * *

**_SASUKE POV_**

I still can't believe he did that. I was so mad I could just kill.

**' Yeah a certain aqua haired ex-Mist Ninja.'**

I sighed and strode over to the guys, finally away from Ino's grasp. But as the group came into my line of vision I glared dangerously at them. There was Suigetsu hanging out with my friends.

Well ex-friends since I left the village. But still.

Damning my Uchiha pride, I strode over there as if nothing had happened.

" Hey teme! You see Suigetsu make his moves on Sakura-chan!?"Naruto exclaimed in my ear. I harshly bonked his head and sat down into the booth seat with the other men.

" Yeah, he's got quite a catch if he's with Haruno-san," Neji replied politely. I restrained myself from roaring at the fools.

" But I hear Sasuke's got himself Ino Yamanaka," Kiba said smirking. I glared at dog-boy as many of the other guys gave disgusted looks.

I was about to retort to their comments but Ino came out of nowhere and pulled me out into the dance floor.

Confused I pushed myself away from her awaiting arms and tired to make my way back to the guys. But it was no use.

Who knew scrawny Ino had such a tight, strong grip?

" What are you doing Yamanaka?" I sneered at her. She just returned the glare with less hate and grabbed my face in between her two soft palms.

" Kissing you," Ino said as she pulled my head down to meet hers. I tried to pull away from her lips but….

I couldn't find the strength to.

My arms went numb as soon as her tongue slipped into my mouth. I felt a small powder dissolve on my tongue and quickly lost control of my body.

_Damn her._

* * *

**_SAKURA POV_**

I was just getting back to the table with the girls when I saw Sasuke and Ino dancing. I smiled sadly to myself and turned my head. But before I could, I saw Ino pull down Sasuke's head to meet her awaiting lips.

When they collided, I gasped and I felt like my heart was going to explode with enormous rage. Reacting quickly, I told the girls that I had to go to the bathroom.

" I'll be back,"

I ran to the girls bathroom door and swung it open while it slammed back into its place behind me. my back hit the cold stone wall as I slowly slid down the side. My heart was aching and I had no way to stop it.

_' What's wrong with me?'_

* * *

**_DanichT02: *yawn* Boy am I tired. And I still have to get a shower and finish Social Studies homework. Hope you liked it! R&R!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_DanichT02: Yes. Yes. I know. *gasp* I'm back!!!! If anyone even cared that I was gone, any way, I know that I have not up-dated any of my stories lately and if I did then they are shorter than usual. Just wanted to give my readers the blow by blow._**

**_1. Piles of homework and all the other school crap I have to do._**

**_2. Have some things to do with my school yearbook._**

**_3. Trying to find my friend from school on that just singed up._**

**_4. Up-dating mah stories._**

**_Yeah so it's a little hard with up-dating anything. So if you like this than you'll know this message goes to all of my 'in-progress' stories._**

**_Well no more dilly-dallying! On with mah chapter. Please give me some ideas! I'm running out!_**

* * *

**_SAKURA POV_**

_' Do-do I like Sasuke?'_

'** Again,'**

_' What?'_

**' It's supposed to be "Do I like Sasuke again?" since we already liked him before.'**

'_ I don't need a grammar lesson right now! I have more important things to worry about.'_

**' Yeah, how you kissed Suigetsu but you also are starting to like Sasuke.'**

_' Hey, your me too, so you now like him again.'_

**' Touché.'**

" Sakura-chan, are you alright in there?" I heard Hinata mutter behind the girl's bathroom door.

" Sakura! You'd better not be cutting yourself in there!" Tenten shouted. I sighed and quickly wiped at my face to see if I had any tear stains. Nope. None. Good.

" Yes guys I'm alright, just had to fix my hair." I reassured them. They gave me a 'I-don't-bye-it' look. " I'm serious! I was fixing it when it got even more messed up so I just had to, uh, fix it more!"

" Sakura, how do you mess up your hair when it was down the whole time?" Temari asked sweat-dropping. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head.

" Spit it out Saki," Hinata demanded.

I let out a big sigh I was holding in and finally told them the truth.

" You know when I said that I didn't like Sasuke anymore?" Nod. " Well after I had that moment with Suigetsu and after all of us danced, I saw Sasuke and Ino dancing when they kissed."

Tenten and Hinata gasped, but Temari just smirked her usual smirk like she knew what I was thinking.

" I get it. You got feelings for Suigetsu when you too probably acquainted each other, but when you saw Ino and Sasuke together, you started to get feelings for Sasuke again. Right Sakura?" Temari asked smugly.

As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. I felt a connection with Suigetsu at first but seeing Sasuke with Ino must have triggered my mind into liking Sasuke again. Which only meant that I would probably get jealous if I see them again.

" Oh Sakura, it must be so hard for you." Hinata comforted me.

" Yeah your in one heck of a jam now Sakura." Tenten stated. I nodded sadly at her correct observation. How am I going to get out of this predicament?

_' Sakura-sama, you must do what your heart tells you.'_

_' Kagami?'_

_' Yes,'_

_' Where were you?'_

'_ I recoiled back into the depths of your being, my lady.'_

**' Put a sock in it you suck up! Hey kid! Let me out!'**

_' Kagami, who is that voice?'_

_' That is Shukaku. You know, the one who once resided in Gaara.'_

**_' Shukaku!'_**

**' Damn it! Hurry let me out!'**

_' Why?'_

_' I believe that is the five-tailed turtle demon turtle that shouted out to Shukaku. Maybe they had a fight again.'_

**_' Your going to pay for that you badger!'_**

**' Badger!? Look at you! You're a fricken' tortes!**

_' All of you just shut-up and let me think!'_

**_' Fine.'_**

**' Whatever.'**

_'Yes my lady.'_

What a great life I have.

" Saki? What are you going to do about your problem?" Hinata asked quietly.

" I-I don't know yet Hinata. I just have to think about it,"

" Oh okay, just ask if you need help."

" Thanks I will, I might actually go home you guys."

" You sure? It's still early, plus we still have more dancing to do." Tenten whined worried.

" Heh, I'm sure Tenten. I'm just tired that's all. Maybe we can have a girls night out to make up for my loss."

" Okay, you go home and get some rest now Sakura-chan." Temari waved. I waved to them back as I headed towards the front door. Before I could walk out, Suigetsu came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

" Everything alright?"

" Yeah, I just want to go home."

" Want me to walk you," He made it sound like a demand more than a question.

" If you want to," I sighed tiredly. I looked behind me to wave again at my friends but found Sasuke still locking lips with Ino instead.

_' What am I going to do?'_

* * *

**_SASUKE POV_**

" Ino! What the hell are you doing!?" I shouted out. She thinks she can kiss and drug me? Wrong. " Well,"

" I thought you liked me," Ino replied hesitant.

" Well you thought wrong! I don't like you! You can't just drug me to kiss me you know, now get out of my sight I'm leaving."

" Sasuke-wait! I didn't do it! I-it was all Sakura's plan!"

" The hell are you talking about?"

" She poisoned you so I would be able to kiss you,"

" Yeah right, I can tell she had nothing to do with this."

" Please! You have to believe me!"

" NO! Leave me alone! I'm going to find Sakura," I whispered the last part. Unfortunately Ino had to hear it.

" I see, you like Sakura! I get it now! You just went with me because she went with Suigetsu! Well I'm better than her, she's annoying, dumb, ugly, weak and highly pathetic in the ninja field!"

" Wow, that's what you say to your best friend when she made me agree to coming with you,"

" W-what?"

" She made me say yes if you asked me to the festival, not because Sakura was going with Suigetsu. I'm done talking to you and your nonsense." I finally stated and headed towards the guys.

I didn't look back but I could hear the soft sniffle coming from Ino.

" Hey Sasuke-teme! I can't believed you kissed Ino!" Naruto exclaimed in my ear. When did he even get here? I thought he was in the hospital with Tsunade.

"Hn. I' going home dobe."

"What! Why? The party just, like, started. Why you leaving so early?"

" Because." And I walked towards the front doors. Ready to get out of this cramped hall.

* * *

**_NARUTO POV_**

_What the hell is wrong with him?_ This party_ is_ for_ him_ after all. I shook my head in confusion and headed back to the guys at the bar table.

" Hey any of you ladies know whats wrong with Sasuke-teme? He seems even more depressed then usual."

" Probably has a bigger and longer stick shoved up his ass if he's acting like that." Neji stated drunken. I sweat dropped and turned back to where Sasuke last stood. Behind where he stood I found Ino crying.

Oh god, what does the drama queen have a problem with now? I reluctantly trudged over to the desperate Ino and tried to comfort her.

" What's wrong now Ino,"

" Sasu-sniff-ke."

My eyes widened and asked her again, " Whats wrong with Sasuke?"

* * *

**_SAKURA POV_**

I was walking along comfortably with Suigetsu beside me. It was a beautiful night. Not to hot or cold, just the right amount of wind flowing through the sky. My short hair blew lightly in the wind as I swiped the few strands behind my ear.

I liked taking my time walking, gave me more time to view the things in life and it gave me a chance to think to myself.

**' Like you don't do that already.'**

_' What did I tell you about popping up randomly in my time of peace and harmony?'_

**' Aw you know you love me now-whoa! What the heck does he think he's doing!?'**

_' Who?'_

**'Suigetsu! Stop thinking and go back to your life reading! NOW!'**

I shook my head to clear my thoughts but found myself asking the same question Inner-Sakura was asking.

"Suigetsu? What are you doing?" I asked fearful I realized my position and found that I was pushed up against a brick wall. Both of my wrists were held tightly by Suigetsu's hands and he towered above me.

_'Oh god no, please don't let it be him raping me!'_

" Suigetsu! What are you-"

" SH!"

" What!?"

" Keep quiet Sakura,"

" Why? What's going on!?"

"Nothing! No just shut-up and stand behind me!"

"I want to know why!"

" I said be quiet Sakura!" he growled out.

" Why!?"

" Sakura!" he sneered desperately.

" Well, well. What do we have here?"

* * *

**_DanichT02: Man! That was a long chapter. Well you guys deserved it for me not up-dating in so long. R&R!! Please give me your ideas for the up-coming chappies! I needy helpy!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**__**

DanichT02: Yea.

* * *

**_SAKURA POV_**

I looked up from behind Suigetsu's back and saw that it was just a couple of really bulky thugs. One had a giant mallet, another had a katana, and the last one had two tonfa's.

" Suigetsu," I said fearing for his well-being. I could take these guys on in one punch, but Suigetsu didn't have Zabuza's sword with him so he is rendered useless at the moment. " Are you going to be alright?"

" I'll be fine," He smirked.

The thugs smirked as well and got their weapons ready for battle.

" Go home kid, leave us the girl. We'll take _good _care of her." The mallet handler laughed. Suigetsu growled in disgust.

" The only way I'm handing her over to you guys is if I was dead!" Suigetsu shouted out protectively.

I was shocked.

I didn't know Suigetsu felt so strongly to protect me in such a way. I smiled slightly, but it quickly vanished once I remembered the position we were in.

Deciding to advance his chances on winning I helped him out a bit.

" Watch it Suigetsu, the guy with the giant hammer may look tough but he's really weak."

" Heh, thanks." he smirked. I could tell that the guy was in fact really weak. I could just tell by his chakra flow that he only had good balance, and that didn't do anyone good on the battle field.

" Hey pea-brains! Come and get me!"

"Why you little blue-haired punk!" The leader shouted out and they all started to run towards us angrily.

_ _

It didn't take Suigetsu long to fight off those guys. He took one punch at the leader and he sent him flying back into his comrades. Knocking them all unconscious.

I laughed to myself once I realized how humorous the situation really was.

"Thanks Suigetsu-kun."

" No prob." he grinned.

After our little spoof with the thugs back there, Suigetsu continued to walk me home when we got there earlier than expected.

" Thanks again." I smiled at him. Suigetsu just grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

" It really wasn't a problem, Sakura-chan." Suigetsu said. He smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips. I twitched slightly when his cold moist lips met my warm plump ones.

We both pulled back for air and I went into my house. I smiled one last time before I closed my door and went in for bed.

This was the best night of my life.

Well minus the thugs and Ino being a witch with a b.

All in all things turned out well.

* * *

**_SASUKE POV_**

Tonight was the worst night of my life. Suigetsu took away my girl, Ino tried to molest me, and now I don't know where to go.

I want to visit Sakura but I don't know if she's home or if Suigetsu's there with her.

I can only imagine what the two are doing.

Scratch that, I saw Suigetsu walking down the road with his hands in his pockets.

Coming from Sakura's house.

I glared at the ex-kiri ninja and sped up my walk. But Suigetsu stopped me from doing so.

He smirked and grabbed hold of my collar, as did I with him.

" Let her go Sasuke, she's with me now."

" As if you even have a chance," I retorted.

Suigetsu just chucled at me and walked away.

I sneered at his retreating form as the thought dawned upon me harder than a ton of bricks.

I have some competition.

* * *

**_DanichT02: Late. Can't type no more_**.


	13. Chapter 13

**_DanichT02: Hey I am so sorry I left you guys hanging on the last chapter! I truly am. I've been having problems with stupid fractions and I've been concentrating on projects for school. Oh and for the future, I am going to Atlantis on January 25th so I'm not going to be near a computer in that time period. So enjoy my new chapters/stories and the time we have left together!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_WARNING: REALLY REALLY SHORT CHAPTER!!!!_**

* * *

**_SAKURA POV_**

_ _

YESTERDAY WAS SO GREAT.

The festival was just too wonderful to forget. Last night with Suigetsu would surly be etched into my mind forever.

" He was so sweet," I murmured to myself silently.

I sighed contently as I remembered such memory. I smiled a broad smile and let out a small squeak of excitement.

Feeling disgusted with the way I smelt from last night, I headed towards my bathroom. It was right inside my bedroom so it was convenient. I turned on the hot water and tested it out before I got in.

Stripping myself of my clothes, I stepped into the bathtub.

Once I felt the little prickles of water touch my bare back, I knew I was in heaven.

It was things like this that actually calmed me down. I mean after Suigetsu kissed me--twice--and Sasuke kissed Ino, I had a lot of things to take in.

" I just need to relax and straighten out my feelings for the two of them." I said to myself heading my friends words. It was so frustrating to think about the pros and cons on both Sasuke and Suigetsu. Suigetsu was so nice and sweet, very polite and kind, but he was very over protective and challenging.

Sasuke was nice--when he wants to be-- considerate, calm, and tolerated, but he was too self-centered on revenge and never cares about anyone else's feelings.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**_DanichT02: Really sorry but I can't think of anything and I mean anything to write for Team Hawk. Worse case scenario is I might have to POST-PONE this story for a while until I get my writing skills for this story back in check. So if any of you have ideas for the next chapter PLEASE inform me!_**


	14. Chapter 14

DanichT02: Heeeeey! Good to be back! Sorry it couldn't be here earlier. Just a lot of ideas flowing and idea planning. And I am sorry for such neglect towards this story, for all you fans out there. Once again I am terribly sorry for the long and suspenceful !

__

Sakura

__

Life sucked right now. I couldn't get my brain working after the festival. Suigetsu had just recently asked me out and I don't know what to say!

I probably looked like a complete idiot.

" Sakura…uh…this is uh…hard for me to…uh say…."

"What is it Suigetsu-kun?"

" I…don't know if you'll…say…yes…but…."

" I'm sure I'll say yes, just ask me!" I giggled. Suigetsu sighed and mumbled under his breath, "Wif ucth gu sut wif e?"

" Uh, excuse me?"

" *sigh* Will you go out with me?" This statement shocked me. Was he actually serious? Did he really want to court me and act as my beau? I wasn't completely sure but I didn't want to take any chances.

" Oh…uh….I'm sorry Suigetsu….It's just I don't want to get hurt and maybe after a while I'll take you up on your offer. What girl wouldn't? Your sweet, charming, and very masculine." I tried to re-assure him that it would be alright.

Suigetsu just looked at the ground sadly. After a moment he looked back up at me with a small sad smile.

" Yeah, until then."

Ugh. I had made the biggest mistake of my life. Well besides having a crush on Sasuke. I feel so bad for turning Suigetsu down. He really was sweet and caring, but I just couldn't bring myself to say yes. I didn't want to get hurt…again.

I mean it was a whole different scenario but still. Anything is better than a broken heart.

"He must be torn." I said sadly to myself. How couldI have done such a horrible thing to such a great man?

I'm such a bad person. I sighed sadly to myself as I ran into a buff chest.

"Ugh!" I moaned as the impact sent me off my feet and on my bum. I really should've been looking were I was going.

"Sakura?" the person I ran into asked. I glared up at the figure as I couldn't tell who it was since of the sun blocking their complexion.. The person leaned down and I saw that it was Sai. "Ugly! I was just about to come and get you." Sai said as he fake smiled down at me. I sneered and glowered at his rudeness.

"For what might I ask?" I growled out to him as I stood up and dusted off my clothes.

"Tsunade-sama says that we have a mission."

"What!? Right after the festival? Jeez this woman is going to be the death of me I know it." I smiled lightly at my small joke and took Sai's arm leading the way to Tsunade's office.

_ _

The sight that Sai and I were greeted with wasn't a nice one. Save for a few gleeful smiles from Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Naruto, Juugo, and Suigetsu. I blushed with embarrassment from the unwanted attention.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Suigetsu and Naruto exclaimed happily at my pressence. I smiled lightly and waved at them sheepishly.

"Hey guys."

"Well now that this happy greeting is done with can we get onto something that _is _important?" I heard Tsunade sneer from behind her desk. I giggled softly at her drunken state and listened intently to her wise words.

"Now that all of you are here, I want to make an important announcement….A few days ago, the Akatsuki appeared and attacked the village. We don't know their true reasons on why they attacked us, but it seems as what provoked them before is happening again."

I gulped. Only I knew the Akatsuki's real reason on why they attacked the village. It was me they were after. They attacked the village because of me. It's my fault.

" That's why I called all of you here today. You guys are going to search for the Akatsuki."

"What!? They'll kill us Tsunade-sensei!" Ino shouted out from the bunch.

"Not if we kill them first." Neji remarked to Ino's statement. Ino glowered at the brooding Hyuga and was ready to retort to his smart remark.

"What if they kill us first, huh Hyuga!?"

" Stop pestering my boyfriend Ino!" Tenten shouted towards the aggravated blonde.

"Well tell your boyfriend to stop correcting me!"

" It's not his fault your stupid!" Tenten yelled.

" Enough!" Tsunade exclaimed towards the two bickering kunoichi. " You two are going on a mission soon and is this the way you two are going to act!? Disgraceful!"

I sighed as my two friends glared at each other and swiftly turned their head away from the other.

'Whore' Tenten thought.

' Bitch,' Ino thought.

With the tension building, Tsunade made a frail attempt to get every one back on topic.

" As I was saying….Your guy's mission is to find Akatsuki and defeat them before they get to the Leaf Village."

"Uh, Hokage -sama?"

"Yes Shikamaru?"

"If I might add an idea or too, why don't we find out what the Akatsuki are after first and ten use that to attract them into a trap. Mainly use Naruto as a bait for this mission."

A drop of sweat beaded down Hinata's pale forehead. I felt bad for her. Having your new boyfriend act as bait for a deadly enemy. I shivered at the thought.

"That is a great idea Shikamaru but we don't know if Naruto is their target. Last time they attacked they weren't after him."

" But the Akatsuki are still after the tailed beasts aren't they?" Shikamaru retorted smartly. Tsunade stiffened.

"True."

"So, if their still after the Bijuu then why not use Naruto as bait for us to capture the Akatsuki?"

Heh, your wrong Shikamaru. All of the jinjuriki are all inside of me, except for the nine-tailed fox.

" So you want me to get Naruto killed!?" Hinata suddenly shouted. Everyone gasped and widened their eyes. They never heard Hinata yell like that.

It didn't surprise me though. I've seen Hinata shout out like that a couple times when her and I were training.

" _Come on Hinata!" _

"_I-I can't!" Her soft voice whispered. I sighed and put my hands on my hips. I was thinking for a way to get Hinata pumped into training. _

_Suddenly an idea popped into my head and I smirked down at the desperate navy-haired girl._

" _Alright then, I guess you aren't strong enough." Hinata snapped her head up at my comment. I smirked seeing as my plan was working._

" _You really are weak. Too weak to even be in the same clan as Neji." Hinata's eyes widened as I continued with my plan of action._

" _What would your father say? What would Neji say? Do you know?" Hinata looked at the ground again as a lone tear slipped down her red cheek._

" _That your pathetic, a hindrance…"_

_Hinata gasped and prepared for the worst._

" _Weak."_

"_SHUT UP!" Hinata shouted as she bolted up and ran towards me with such anger and remorse. I smiled and waited for the hit. _

_**POW**_

_The impact was great and might leave an ugly bruise._

" _Sa-sakura-chan! I'm s sorry! I don't know what came over me, I-"_

" _Hina-chan! It's okay! That's what I wanted you to do!" I smiled happily at the mistaken Hyuga. She looked at me shocked and I got up to hug the confused priestess._

"_I'm really proud of Hinata!" I exclaimed. Hinata smiled and laughed._

" _Thank-you Saku-chan."_

I smiled at the memory, but Tsunade's words knocked me out of my trance.

" Sakura, you are the leader of this mission and I hold you responsible to picking teams. Is that clear?"

" Hai, shishou." I responded quietly.

"Dismissed!"

_ _

After the meeting I ran out of the room as quickly as I could to get away from the bickering group. I sighed sadly to myself.

Tsunade had just given me the most important role in this mission. I wasn't a good leader so why make me one?

I sighed again seeing as it was futile to argue with Tsunade's ways.

_'She always had a knack for surprising people.'_ I smiled lightly.

"Sakura! Wait up!" Someone yelled behind me. I turned my pink head and saw that it was Suigetsu. My face turned red as I couldn't find the guts to even look at him. I was too afraid he was going to shout and lecture me about not taking him up on his offer.

" I'm glad your our captain!" He said happily. I stared wide-eyed at the Mist-Ninja in shock.

He wasn't mad? Smiling at this information. I laughed while Suigetsu and I started walking down the village streets.

We stopped a moment latter when we found Sasuke and Karin talking to each other. And by how loud Karin shouts I heard that it was about me.

" Can you believe that the Hokage gave that ugly pink skank the rank of leader, Sasuke-kun? I know I can't. She's so annoying and stupid. Her ninja skills suck and she has to have the biggest forehead on the plannet!" Karin's voice soared throughout the street. I glared into the red-heads back dangerously for making fun of my forehead.

" Hn."

"And she's so ugly! I don't see how Suigetsu even likes her, right Sasuke-kun?"

" Your right. She is ugly. I can't believe I was on the same team as her. Now I have to go on a mission with her. Tch. What an annoying brat she is."

I gasped at what Sasuke had just said. I smiled sadly while Suigetsu stared wide-eyed at the two conversing shinobi.

Plus while Suigetsu was talking-not to be rude or anything-I was thinking to myself about choosing between Sasuke and Suigetsu.

I had almost picked Sasuke. But I'm glad I didn't.

_' Well Sasuke, you just made up my mind.' _I thought to myself before I pulled on Suigetsu's arm to keep walking.

__

Sasuke

__

Ugh. Today was supposed to be my day off, but the mission was keeping me from doing so. All through the meeting I was quiet while Karin and Juugo did the same.

Sakura was the leader of this mission and I was slightly irked about this.

Sakura wasn't as strong as anyone else in the room so why make her captain? Sure her new and improved ninja skills impressed me, but I'm sure there are many others can do better than her. Much better.

I was currently walking back towards the Uchiha compound when Karin trotted up beside me.

" Can you believe that the Hokage gave that ugly pink skank the rank of leader, Sasuke-kun? I know I can't. She's so annoying and stupid. Her ninja skills suck and she has to have the biggest forehead on the plannet!"

" Hn."

And she's so ugly! I don't see how Suigetsu even likes her, right Sasuke-kun?"

My mind relayed what Karin had just said and I smirked. Everything she said was true. But before my mind could tell me what I was doing, I suddenly slipped out some hurtful words.

" Your right. She is ugly. I can't believe I was on the same team as her. Now I have to go on a mission with her. Tch. What an annoying brat she is."

I can't believe I said that! I was lying when I said Karin was right about Sakura but where did that sentence even come from!?

I guess it might have to be because of me seeing Sakura with Suigetsu that made my mind fill with hatred and contempt towards the pink-haired kunoichi.

Suddenly Karin and I heard a small gasp. We turned to see an awestruck Suigetsu and a hurt Sakura.

Karin smirked while I prayed that Sakura hadn't heard that last sentence.

They were walking towards us but they didn't utter a single word to us.

Before I knew it, they already passed by us as Suigetsu glared behind his back at me while he wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist.

I glared back but it turned into shock when I saw Sakura's head lean into Suigetsu's chest.

Heart slightly aching at the sudden, hurtful movement. I mentally kicked myself for what I had just said.

_'I'm such an idiot.'_

Just then I saw Sakura kiss Suigetsu, again, and I felt my heart ache. It hurt. A lot. How could I have been stupid enough to actually insult Sakura when I knew that it wasn't true?

Karin just laughed and smirked at the scene before her. How dare she?

She made me say it as a way to get back at Sakura.

Damn her! No matter how much it hurts, no matter how much trouble I'll get into, Karin is going to pay.

Oh yes she is going to pay, _greatly._

__ __

DanichT02: Way to go Sasuke. Hope this chapter made you guys happy and joyful! Plus I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and were waiting desperately for the new chapter to come out! *sniff* And I had to make up for that very short chapter last time. Heehaw!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Enjoy.**_

__ __

Sakura

_ _

How dare he do this to me? I was always so nice to him and this is how he repays me? By insulting me behind my back? How cruel he truly is. I don't even know what I saw in him before. His shrewdness, cockiness, arrogance, and everything else that was a default to him always turned out to be flaw in his perfect stature. Yet…I am some how happy that he chose to insult me. He now has Karin so I should be thankful.

I really should thank her. She saved me from probably having the worst possible life I could have. I'm glad I picked Suigetsu, Sasuke seemed like such a jerk anyway. But, I still love him with all my heart. I don't think anyone could ever replace Sasuke in my heart.

Anyone.

I don't think even Suigetsu could replace him. Don't get me wrong, Suigetsu is a really nice guy and all; cute, funny, smart, punctual…. But he could never receive the same love I gave Sasuke. Sasuke captured my heart since the first moment I made contact with him. Sure it was only a glance towards one another, but that hardly matters. I knew from the beginning that he and I would be betrothed once we were the appropriate age.

Sasuke is just the type every girl wanted to marry. He had the looks, charm, and a demeanor that cried his sexiness to the world. At a young age, I became infatuated with the handsome Uchiha and had broken off my first friendship because of it. At the time I blamed Sasuke for our destroyed bond, but I later realized…it was mine. I chose to have a forever rivalry between Ino and I and that was my mistake.

Ino was my very first friend and my appointed savor from my childhood bullies. We both could've had the perfect friendship, yet I had to break it over one boy. Still, I couldn't help but feel glad that I broke it off. Since we both rekindled after the preliminary rounds in the chuunin exams. And Ino couldn't be happier with Choji.

At least Ino gets to be happy with someone.

Unfortunately for me, I have to choose the better of Sasuke and Suigetsu. And Suigetsu was proving to be the better candidate.

"Sakura, don't worry about Sasuke and Karin. I think you're the strongest and most beautiful woman I've met in my life." Suigetsu cooed to try and sooth my uneasy state.

"Thanks Suigetsu-kun. I feel much better." That was such a lie.

I felt like dying after I heard Sasuke blab out those hurtful words. Why did they mean so much to me? Was it because of my love and devotion towards the Uchiha that allowed those words to sink into my heart? Or was it because he said it to Karin, of all people? I may never know, nor do I ever want to. If Sasuke truly resented me that much, and absolutely loathed my presence, then from now on, I will avoid the Uchiha at all costs.

It isn't something that I particularly want to do…it's simply something that I have to do.

"Suigetsu, do you remember when you told me that you wished to court me?" I asked nervously.

"Yes." Suigetsu answered with much hope.

"Well, I've given it much thought and…."

"Yes?"

"I will take up your offer, and allow someone such as yourself…."

"Yes!?"

" To date me," I said as I gave Suigestu a sweet smile. Suigetsu cheered and scooped me up into his muscular arms. I giggled when he panted against my neck and hugged him back.

" I take it we have a new village couple?" a gentle voice called out. Surprised, Suigetsu and I turned our attention towards the lovable oaf of Team Hawk.

" Juugo! I know I can't believe it! I haven't been this happy since the old days with my brother and I!" Suigetsu grinned at the brown-haired brute.

_'Suigetsu had a brother? I wonder who.' _

"Suigetsu, you never told me you had a brother." I squeaked out from under his forceful arms. Suigetsu's face adjusted to that of a sad one and I realized my mistake of bringing up a touchy subject. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry into your business."

"No it's quite alright Sakura-chan. It's just, I haven't seen him in years, that I don't even remember him that well." He whispered out. I felt much remorse for Suigetsu, he and his brother have been apart for so long, he probably doesn't even remember what he looks like. How much that must hurt him inside.

"I'm still sorry Suigetsu." I whispered comforting words to him as I cupped his cold cheek into my warm hand.

Juugo smiled at the romantic scene before him and stayed silent in our loving moment.

"Thanks so much Sakura-chan." Suigetsu smiled as he held my hands in his. He brought down his face and lightly kissed me on my cheek. His cold lips felt wonderful on my fiery skin that I sighed in content at the sensation. Remembering that the other member of Team Hawk was still among us, I thought up of a brilliant idea.

" Hey. Would you two like to join me for a lunch at the famous Ichiraku Ramen Shop?" I asked politely. Suigetsu blushed but agreed, and Juugo happily accepted the offer. Smiling I grabbed both of their hands and lead them straight towards Naruto's favorite restaurant.

_ _

"And then he and Sasuke accidentally kissed!" I laughed out as I informed Suigetsu and Juugo about the Hidden Leaf Ninja Academy days. Suigetsu busted out with hysterical laughs while Juugo chuckled at the mental image. Calming down from my fits of laughter, I resorted into light giggling as I slurped up some of Ichiraku's delectable tasting ramen.

"Anything I can get for you and your friends Sakura-sama?" Teuchi's daughter, Ayame, asked politely. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Juugo lightly blush.

_'Ooh. Is he blushing at Ayame? Looks like he has a crush on Teuchi Ichiraku's daughter. Well good luck Juugo. She has many men that are after her heart.'_

" No that'll be all Ayame-chan." I smiled cheerfully at the ramen princess. She nodded and returned to her work. Returning to my half-eaten ramen, I couldn't help but think back to Sasuke's dreadful words. Had he really meant them? Was I that useless, and ugly?

**No!**

_'I don't need Sasuke, if anyone, to tell me how useful I am or how pretty I look. I am Haruno Sakura and I believe I'm old enough to not care what anybody thinks!'_

Apparently in my angered state, I had accidentally pushed to much pressure onto the ramen bowl and it shattered. Hearing the glass breaking brought me out off my thoughts as warm liquid ran down the palms of my hands.

" Oh! I'll get some napkins to clean that up!" Ayame shouted with distress as she hurriedly went toher father to they could clean up the mess.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?" Suigetsu asked worried.

"You alright Sakura-san?" Juugo asked along with him. I nodded dumbly at their questions as I stared at my hands. It seemed as though the broken shards of china should have hurt, but they didn't. I couldn't feel anything in my hands as more of my blood leaked out from the wound. Some people on the side-lines rushed in to see what had happened while others asked if I was alright.

I replied with a simple 'yes' to their pestering questions as I continued to stare at my bloody hand. Suddenly, as even more of the ruby substance poured out, I panicked. I was loosing too much blood and I lost anymore, I would surely die. Gathering up some of my chakra, I concentrated on healing the several penetrations in both my palms. Green chakra illuminated my hands as it slowly healed my cuts. Many people stopped and gazed in amazement at my healing powers and were entranced.

Sighing once the cuts were gone, I quietly left my ramen money, and some extra for the broken bowl and left. Ignoring Suigetsu and Juugo's protests, I silently lead myself into the Hidden Leaf forest. I always went there to think and try to calm my nerves. Today was a very odd one. Sasuke and Karin bashed on me, I agreed to dating Suigetsu, and I became the mission leader for a new….Oh Kami! I forgot about the mission! I have to pack!

Stressing over my mistake, I quickly hurried towards my humble abode to start packing the necessities that were appropriate for the mission. I don't have to pack much though, seeing as we are just going against Akatsuki. And when you're battling Akatsuki, it's smart if you don't have any personal belongings attached to you at the time. Sighing, I finished packing and went back outside.

Though, I can't help but feel like I forgot something….

"Sakura-chan(san)!" Suigetsu and Juugo shouted out throughout the village looking for the famous Konoha Cherry Blossom.

Oh well, it's probably not important anyway! Now it's time to hang out with the girls!

_ _

Sasuke

_ _

Ugh. Like life couldn't get bad enough. I felt so guilty for saying those hurtful words to Sakura and Karin just kept reliving the moment every five seconds.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, I didn't know you had it in you! Well I did, but it was so awesome that you insulted her like that! Couldn't have done it better myself!" Karin cheered happily. Growling under my breath, I pushed her away when she tried to hang onto my arm. I was so angry with her that I wanted to slit her throat with my katana right then and there. The village all hated Karin so it wouldn't be treason would it?

Yet, I'm positive that in my case it would be since I previously left the village.

I don't even know why I am still here though. My revenge wasn't complete and I still need to get stronger. And I know I'm not going to get stronger by staying in a village such asthis one. Plus, I still have my other goal after I kill Itachi. I was still at a young age, but I surely knew about the laws of sex. Yet I couldn't find the right girl to bare me an heir. I already knew Karin was willing enough, but I truly loathe her and she could have a disease.

Plus if she acts this way towards people, I don't even want to know how she acts towards children. What if she's a horrible mother? Having an abusing mother is definitely off my priorities list. Then I could have a civilian girl who was willing. I wouldn't have to go through the trouble of making her quit being a kunoichi, but I would have to protect her hours on end, and that just seemed like too much work.

That leaves me to a kunoichi for a mother. It would be a pain in the ass to try and coax my way into them quitting in the shinobi field but at least they could still protect themselves if any danger sneaks up on us. Having a medic-ninja would be perfect. Not having to go to the hospital when sick, healing instant injuries when I'll be training the kids….I just described Sakura. She's a medic-ninja. And she seems like the perfect fit.

But I doubt she'll even look at me after what I said to her. I feel terrible for saying those things, yet I'll never admit it. I'm an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't apologize. Besides, it's only Sakura. Weak, annoying, useless, little Haruno Sakura. She doesn't mean anything to me so why care about someone as low as her? She has pink hair and what if she breeds a boy with pink hair? I don't want my sons to be picked on in school for their oddly colored hair.

So I guess Sakura is off the list then.

Sighing I walked away from the babbling Karin and found myself walking towards Naruto's favored restaurant. Left eye twitching as to why my conscience brought me to this un-happy place irked me to no end. Fisting my hands, I couldn't help but over hear my annoying ex team mates voice fill with laughter. Curious to find out why she randomly laughed, I sauntered over to them looming stealthily behind a close enough tree and listened intently to what they were saying.

"And then he and Sasuke accidentally kissed!" Sakura laughed out to Suigetsu and Juugo. I instantly tensed and hoped that my assumption on what she was talking about was incorrect. Suigetsu busted out laughing while Juugo chuckled. Sakura was in a fit of giggles and I couldn't help but glare at the three. One for talking about a touchy subject that I wished that never happened, and two; the fact that they looked so happy together. Laughing, smiling…why couldn't I have a life like that?

_'Cause you had to go and leave the village moron.'_

I sighed as I relived that dreadful memory of leaving the Hidden Leaf Village. I clenched my teeth as Sakura's teary face popped into my head. She looked so sad and broken that I wanted to turn around and wrap my arms around her frail form, yet I stopped myself. I had to complete my revenge. And revenge came first before anything else. So why was I thinking about rebuilding the clan all of a sudden?

Feeling a slight headache coming, I was snapped out of my thoughts when I had seen that Sakura had broken her bowl. Twitching to go help her with her bleeding hands, I stood my ground and concealed my place behind the tree. Many villagers came in just to see if she was alright while others came to see what all the commotion was about. I growled profusely under my breathe once I saw the distressed look etched onto Suigetsu's face. Suddenly, Sakura healed her wounds and left the shop, ignoring Suigetsu and Juugo's loud protests as she did so.

Confused, I followed the pink-haired vixen and witnessed that she returned to her supposed apartment. I don't know why I followed her, but knowing that she was safe made me feel a little better. I still had to apologize to her, but I don't see that happening. At all. So she'll just have to live through the pain.

Kami, do I even hear myself? I want Sakura to live in pain? I knew how much true pain hurt and I don't want to relive that again. So why do I wish it on someone else? Especially someone such as Sakura? It's all so confusing, but I remembered the mission that I had to get ready for. It was against Akatsuki…and I had to face my brother. No, not brother. Itachi. He was so low to the Uchiha clan that he doesn't deserve to live under thy name.

_'Itachi, I hope you're ready for your death.'_

_ _

_**I'm sorry this chapter is so short, yet it's really late then it actually is and I believe we just had to change the clocks so I think the clock is wrong in my room. Anyway, sorry again for the short chapter. The battle should be starting next chapter, then the chapter after that will be focused entirely on the battle and then after that the ending which is somewhat sad. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**~DanichT02**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_ATTENTION! PLEASE READ: Have any of you seen the new Mystery/Drama/Horror series on CBS called Harper's Island? Well I've been thinking of making a Naruto FanFic based on that series and if anyone wants to help me just say it in a review or PM me._ **

_**Thanks.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_ _

**_Author_**

_ _

"Alright, so do we all know the plan?" Sakura's voice called out as her and her team were huddled together to go over the mission details.

"Hai," everyone replied. Sakura smiled as they all separated and left to go be with other team members. Suigetsu, and Juugo walked up to Sakura and greeted her.

" Hey babe. Nice plan of action for the mission." Suigetsu flirted. Sakura smiled as she unzipped her back pack to see if she had al the necessities for today's mission. Yup, she was already to go.

"Alright, let's move out!" Sakura called out among the group as she dashed out of the Konoha Village Gate. Suigetsu and Juugo were right beside her while the others were in formation behind them in case of an ambush. They were on high alert as they jumped to various trees, although, some might have been on too much high alert.

"HEY! I just say something move in the bushes!" Naruto cried out as he tried to get everyone's attention.

" Naruto! You've been saying that every time you see something move! Shut up!" Ino exclaimed back. Naruto cowered in fear behind Hinata. He certainly didn't want to face the wrath of an angry Yamanaka.

" C'mon guys, let's calm down and get into position." Tenten said as she tried to get the two bickering blondes to calm down. Ino and Naruto glared at each other but complied to Tenten's request none the less.

"Thanks Tenten. I was afraid I was going to have to separate them." Sakura said as she made sure everyone got into their rightful positions in the Konoha border.

_ _

It was nearly four hours into the mission and neither Sakura nor her fellow comrades have seen anything out of the ordinary.

" This is so troublesome." Shikamaru yawned out as he leaned back against the bark of the tree he was resting on. Sakura rolled her eyes at the lackadaisical ninja and shifted her eyes back to her surrounding forest. Her green irises looked up, down, left and right, yet she didn't see any kind of movement around her.

She was beginning to agree with Shikamaru about the mission when she suddenly felt a chakra spike through her senses.

"Everyone get down!" she ordered as a giant blue sword came swinging their way. Sakura jumped out of the way just as the sharp object was about to slice through her stomach. Making sure everyone was behind her, Sakura gathered some chakra into her hand and balled it into a fist. Slamming it down into the ground creating a massive impact onto the Earth as she created some distance from the enemy.

" My, my, the little girl still has her massive strength." a gruff, amused voice sounded throughout the trees. Neji used his Byakugan to survey the area and see who it was the intruded the Hidden Leaf Border.

" Captain, it's Hoshigaki Kisame." Neji called out to her as she glared in the direction the sword came from. It was just as she suspected.

" Tenten, Lee, can you handle Fish-face by yourselves?" Sakura asked the two teammates. They both turned towards her, silently questioning her commandments. " Well, can you?" Sakura asked them again. Tenten unlatched her giant scroll on her back with a determined grin etched onto her tanned face.

" You'd better believe it Sakura-chan." Tenten replied. Lee smiled a bright smile, showing all of his pearly whites as he lifted up both of his thumbs to the back of the pinkette.

"Yosh! You can count on me beautiful Lotus of Spring!" Lee exclaimed. Everyone sweat-dropped on Lee's enthusiastic nick-name for Sakura. It seemed to be a new one every week. Sakura turned to look at the bushy eye-brow ninja clad in a green spandex and Jounin vest.

"Alright, be safe." Sakura replied as she smiled at the two. Lee blushed as tears formed in his eyes.

"Yosh! Gai-sensei will be so proud to know Sakura cares for me!"

"Shut up and let's go Lee!" Tenten exclaimed as she grabbed the love-sick ninja's collar and pulled him towards the direction the giant sword came from. The rest of the group left the duo to search for anymore intruders. As they left, a sudden gust of water blasted at the two ninja and sent them hurtling towards a group of trees.

_ _

**_Sakura_**

_ _

I felt weary about leaving Tenten and Lee all by themselves to fend off Kisame. But, I let go of the feeling, knowing that they were strong enough to take care of themselves. Turning back to the situation at hand, I looked around to find any other Akatsuki members that might've been lurking around. Mainly Itachi Uchiha. After his previous stunts towards me, I learned to be very cautious if I ever saw Kisame. And that time was now.

" Be careful everyone. Akatsuki travel in pairs, so if we just ran into Kisame, we're bound to run into Itachi Uchiha." I called out above my team. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sasuke stiffen and knew exactly what he was thinking at the moment. Everyone else just nodded their heads and took off into another position. It was hard since we had to move away from Kisame, and now, we were in a more open area.

I hid in a tree and occasionally peeked out of the trees leaves to observe my surroundings. Everything was going fine, until three large booms sounded through the forest. I abruptly turned my head towards the smoke forming in alarm. The explosions were very, very close to the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Everyone, report to the Hidden Leaf Gates pronto!" I demanded as they all followed orders and dashed towards the gate like bats out of hell. I followed suit and hurriedly made my way towards the familiar giant red gate.

When I finally got there, my team and I were greeted with the blonde haired Akatsuki member, Deidara. I glared at the explosive ninja, and pulled out a kunai, ready for an attack.

"Well, well, some Hidden Leaf ninja, hmm." he inquired. Neji and Kiba raced up to the front of the team as they got into fighting stance. Akamaru ran up next to Kiba and growled at the S-ranked missing ninja.

"Neji, Kiba?" I quietly asked.

" Captain Haruno, take the others and go. Kiba and I will hold off this guy." Neji replied as he activated his Byakugan. I nodded at them and told everyone to search for the next Akatsuki member, not before wishing Neji and Kiba good luck in their fight.

" Careful you guys, he uses clay as explosives." I stated to them. They nodded back and I ran from the scene to catch up with the others. As I arrived, I noticed that the rest of my team, save for Tenten, Lee, Neji and Kiba, all stood silently as they huddled in a group. Confused and a little left out, I went to check out the scene when I noticed that four Akatsuki members stood a good twenty feet away from my team.

" Well, since that everyone's here, who am I going to be fighting?" the white haired Akatsuki member stated.

" Hidan, there's no need to rush." Hidan's partner Kakuzu remarked to his boisterous friend.

"What!? I thought I killed you!" Shikamaru shouted out as he glared at Hidan. Hidan smirked back at the angered Shikamaru, and pulled out his scythe.

" Ooh, I want to fight this guy again."

" My pleasure," Shikamaru replied as he got ready to fight. Ino, Choji, and Shino went to fight alongside him as they went up against their opponents.

Shikamaru vs. Hidan

Choji vs. Tobi

Ino vs. Kakuzu

Shino vs. Zetsu

All that was left now was Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo, Hinata, Karin, Naruto, and myself. I sighed irritably knowing that our number of members were declining ever so often.

" Alright team, we have four Akatsuki members left and only seven of us. Which means we'll have to split up and fight the remaining members in pairs. The pairs will be; Juugo, Hinata, and Naruto. Suigetsu and Karin, and Uchiha and myself." I informed.

" No fair! Why does an ugly troll like you get to be paired with my Sasuke-kun!?" Karin screeched as she latched onto Sasuke's right arm. I raised an eye-brow when I saw Sasuke push her off.

_' Doesn't he like her?'_ I asked myself. Pushing the thought away, knowing that now was not the time to be starting love accusations

" Hey, I didn't come up with the pairs, Tsunade-shishou did." I replied. Karin glowered and stomped away as she went to stand next to my current boyfriend. I gave him a sympathetic look, and he returned it. Too bad we weren't going to be partnered up to kick some Akatsuki ass.

_ _

Sasuke and I have been traveling for a while now and we haven't found any traces of Akatsuki members. We were told to search for Itachi Uchiha and Sasori. Sasuke and I already planned out who was fighting who, and of course it was Sasuke against Itachi, and me against Sasori.

Sasuke was a bit ahead of me as we were traveling, and I couldn't help but glare at his back. I can't believe Tsunade paired us together, to complete our part of the mission. I glared even more when I remembered Sasuke's harsh words to me yesterday.

_'What a punk ass--,'_

" ITACHI!" Sasuke screamed as he activated his enhanced Sharingan. His screech brought me out of my thoughts and I realized that Sasori was already prepared for battle.

" We meet again," the red-haired scorpion of the sand stated.

" I see,"

" Well, it's going to be a lot harder without my infuriating grandmother to help you."

I glared at him, how dare he insult Chiyo-san? I pulled out several kunai and held it up in front of me. Sasori dashed towards me and I flipped backwards into the trees I just jumped off of. I threw the kunai I was holding at him and I heard a faint 'clunk'. Either the kunai hit its mark, or it hit a tree it didn't really matter.

Sasori was a puppet and wasn't at all affected by mere kunai and shuriken. I growled inwardly knowing my weapons were useless in this type of battle.

'Looks like it's all up to my jutsu,' thought to myself.

Suddenly, I felt my head throbbing with pain and my arms and legs secured by a thin chakra rope. That damned bastard pulled a fast one on me and punched me right into a tree. He's so going down now.

I struggled against my chakra bindings, but winced every time fresh blood appeared from each flesh wound that I got. Blood trickled down my lip and I tasted a metallic substance. Knowing that it was my own blood, I wiped the blood onto the palm of my hand and did the necessary hand-seals for the technique I was about to use.

" Summoning Jutsu!"

**POOF**

_ _

**_Sasuke_**

_ _

I coughed up some blood as Itachi punched me in my gut. My back slammed against a tree and I knew that there was going to be a bruise. I glared up at my brother and started up my Chidori Nagashi. I ran towards him from my spot on the tree and I hit my mark. I smirked when I saw him fall to the ground dead. But he wasn't dead. I glared at the fake corpse as it turned into a cloud of smoke with a small 'poof'.

" You're still too weak little brother." his evil voice rung out throughout the dense forest. It was only Itachi and I fighting, and I knew that Sakura and I were separated from each other. Whether it was purposely or by accident, I didn't care. All that mattered to me right now was killing Itachi. And I was finally going to fulfill my life long dream.

I lashed out my katana as I swung it behind me to try and hit my target.

" I am not weak! The only weak one here is you!" I shouted out among the forest. I growled once I heard the faint evil laughter of my brother and I viciously swung my sword through various trees and bushes as I tried to cut into Itachi.

I smirked once my sword plunged into something that was softer than wood, but tougher than leaves.

"I have you now Itachi!" I said violently as I stabbed the supposed body several times. I laughed in triumph when I felt the body go limp and I cheered in silent victory.

" Sorry to disappoint you, but you didn't stab me Sasuke."

I whipped my head around and stared wide-eyed at my untouched--living brother and I felt a wave of nausea come over me as I went through the possibilities on who I stabbed. I gulped a little and looked back down at the bush concealing my victim's face. My heart raced in my chest and my palms became sweaty. I pulled back the bush leaves and felt my heavy heart sink.

**"SAKURA!!"**

_ _

**_Le gasp! Sasuke stabbed Sakura!? Or did he? Hehehe sorry to leave you hanging, but I wanted to get you excited for the next chapter. SO SORRY for taking so long to update and the chapter is shorter. Hope you still liked it though._**

**_~DanichT02_**


	17. This Is Big

Hi my beloved fans :)

I am sorry to say, that this is NOT a new chapter. What this is, is sort of like a poll. i am terribly sorry, for all you anxious people waiting for me to update, but I won't give you this sob story of how I am unable to come up with ideas. Ok, getting off track here.

Anyway, the main reason I am posting this, is because after reading over the chapters I have become unhappy with how this all turned out. Which is why I have come to my fans to ask this very important question.

Should I rewrite this story?

I mean, I know I am the world's worst updater, but I feel that this is just…not to my liking.

I WILL NOT DELETE THIS STORY

God no, I wouldn't do that to you, but really guys, I need your input on this, please.

So should I rewrite this story? Or continue on with the way it is laid out now?

Feedback is much appreciated! And again, I am terribly sorry for this not being a chapter you have all been waiting for. :( So very sorry!

~AT

P.S. Share you're ideas! If any of you have ideas for how you think the story should have went, share them with me, I won't bite!

Thanks


End file.
